ANTI (HUNKAI)
by AnakAyam11
Summary: Seluruh warga sekolah tau siapa itu Oh Sehun. Murid terpopuler sekaligus terkaya di sekolah . Ia bahkan memiliki prestasi tak terbatas di bidang olahraga. Tapi bagaimana jika di balik itu semua ada seseorang yang benar-benar membenci nya sekaligus orang yang paling ia butuhkan? Sebuah cerita cinta pasaran yang selalu terjadi di drama dan novel romance, terjadi pada mereka.
1. Pertama

Seluruh warga sekolah tau siapa itu Oh Sehun. Murid terpopuler sekaligus terkaya di sekolah . Ia bahkan memiliki prestasi tak terbatas di bidang olahraga.

Semua siswa dan guru lelaki bahkan segan padanya, lain lagi dengan guru wanita dan siswi yang selalu memandang nya kagum. Tapi sungguh tidak seru jika ada manusia sesempurna itu ,bukan?

Oh Sehun sangat lemah di bidang akademik terlebih sejarah. Tak jarang ia harus mengulang ujian sebanyak 3 kali, dan berakhir dengan menyerahnya sang guru namun tetap memberikan nilai bagus, apalagi jika bukan karena takut dengan orang tua Sehun yang termasuk salah satu pemegang saham terbanyak di sekolah ini.

Tapi bagaimana jika di balik itu semua ada seseorang yang benar-benar membenci nya sekaligus orang yang paling ia butuhkan? Sebuah cerita cinta pasaran yang selalu terjadi di drama dan novel romance, terjadi pada mereka.

Seorang pria nampak berlari di sebuah koridoor sekolah menengah atas. Pria itu segera menghampiri wanita yang sedang berjalan membelakangi nya.

Greb.

Dengan segera pria itu merangkul sang wanita, yang di hadiahi pekikan nyaring dari sang wanita.

"Yak!"

"Maaf." Pria tampan itu terkekeh dan menarik sang wanita untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

"Wah wah...pasangan fenomenal kita telah tiba."

Jongin pov

Ketahuilah jika mereka tidak benar-benar memujiku. Sekumpulan murid itu hanya lah segelintir dari orang-orang yang sering membully ku. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, kira-kira hal apa yang salah dalam diriku sehingga mereka begitu tidak menyukaiku.

"Pergilah aku sudah sampai di kursi ku." Usir ku pada manusia caplang yang sedari tadi merangkul ku.

"Baiklah..." Setelah ia pergi aku segera duduk di kursi ku. Tak lama kemudian datang lah segerombolan murid yang tadi menyapa ku. Ah...aku tahu ini.

"Mana PR mu. Kami ingin melihatnya!" Itu bukan permintaan tapi perintah. Mereka sebenarnya pintar tapi mengapa mereka terus saja melihat tugas rumah ku? Toh kami berada di kelas unggulan yang sama.

Walaupun dalam cerita drama, sebuah kelas unggulan merupakan kelas yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik, tapi di kelas ini tidak.

Entah lah...orang kaya pasti memiliki alasan mereka masing-masing, tidak seperti ku. Aku bahkan harus berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahan kan nilai ku agar beasiswa ku tidak di cabut.

Sedih sekali.

Kriiinggg

Bel berbunyi. Semua murid yang tadinya menyalin tugas ku telah kembali ke meja nya masing-masing. Dan tak lama setelah itu guru Jung datang.

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran sejarah hari ini. Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas yang saya berikan minggu lalu."

Jongin pov end

Meanwhile,di tempat lain

Kriiinggg

"Sehun...kau tak masuk ke kelas?" Laki-laki pucat itu hanya menggeleng sambil kembali memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring.

Tuk

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye." Sehun berjalan pelan ke arah pinggir lapangan basket (indoor) untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan sebotol air mineral.

Ia mengambil ponsel nya dan segera mengambil potret dirinya yang masih berkeringat dengan jersey basket nya. Pria itu segera meng-upload foto dirinya tersebut, dan tak berlangsung lama ratusan notifikasi 'like' masuk ke dalam ponsel nya.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan? Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengagumi ku."

Kriiinggg

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid merapihkan alat tulis mereka dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantin. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin, gadis itu tidak pergi ke kantin karena ia membawa bekal.

Sebenarnya sekolah ini memberikan beasiswa penuh pada nya, termasuk makan siang di kantin. Namun Jongin memilih untuk mengambil uang itu untuk membeli keperluan sekolahnya. Lagi pula Jongin memiliki alergi pada beberapa jenis makanan.

"Kim Jongin, bisakah kau ke ruangan ku sekarang. Ada hal yang harus ku sampaikan."

"Baik pak." Jongin kemudian bangkit dengan segera dan berjalan menyusul sang guru.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang guru. Di sana ia tidak sendiri, ada beberapa guru yang terlihat sibuk memeriksa lembar jawaban para murid dan ada seorang murid yang terlihat menunggu di meja guru Jung.

"Kalian bisa duduk." Guru Jung menunjuk dua kursi yang berada tepat di depan nya.

"Oh sebelumnya, Sehun perkenalkan ini Kim Jongin. Dan Jongin kau sudah kenal dengan Oh Sehun kan?"

'Oh siapa? Aku bahkan baru pertama kali mendengar namanya.' Jongin memandang pria pucat itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mendesis tak suka dengan pandangan menyelidik dari Jongin itu.

"Cepatlah waktu istirahat ku tak banyak!" Sehun berujar tak sopan. Jongin segera saja mendecak kan lidahnya.

Sehun pov

Liat lah wanita ini, memandangku dengan penuh selidik dan sekarang ia malah mendecakkan lidah nya di depanku. Sungguh tidak sopan!

"Apa kau baru saja mendecakkan lidah mu?!" Hardik ku. Jujur saja aku tak suka dengan sikap nya yang seolah tak sopan pada ku.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin marah?" Apa apaan ini? Dia bahkan berani menatapku seperti itu dan omongan nya, sungguh aku ingin menyingkir kan wanita ini ke planet pluto.

"Tak sopan!"

"Kau bahkan bersikap tidak sopan kepada guru Jung! Mengapa aku tak bisa bersikap sama hal nya dengan mu? Toh kita sama-sama siswa disini." Apa wanita ini tak tahu siapa aku? Atau dia hanya berpura-pura untuk menarik perhatianku seperti di drama-drama agar aku tertarik dengan nya. Tentu tidak bisa!

"Jongin...cukup. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu." Interupsi guru Jung menghentikan tatapan sengit wanita itu padaku.

"Memang nya ada apa guru Jung?"

"Mulai besok kau adalah tutor untuk Oh Sehun."

Apa?

Mengapa si tua ini seenaknnya padaku?

Aku tahu jika nilai ujian ku selalu jelek, tapi dia tak berhak untuk mengatur urusanku.

Brakk

"Siapa kau berani mengaturku.?!" Wanita itu terlihat mendelik pada ku, tapi ku acuh kan.

"Ini perintah dari Tuan Oh langsung." Aku segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi ayah ku.

"Halo?"

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya? Baiklah. Segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Bawa wanita itu juga. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Sial! Dengan segera ku putuskan sambungan itu dan ku tarik tangan wanita itu untuk pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kau gila?! Kenapa menarik ku?" Ia terlihat berontak dan sesekali mencoba untuk menghempaskan cengkraman tangan ku di lengan kiri nya.

"Tidak." Akhirnya aku tiba di ruang kepala sekolah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang guru.

"Jelaskan ini!" Segera setelah sampai ku hempaskan lengan wanita itu sehingga ia sedikit mengaduh kesakitan.

"Mulai besok ia adalah tutormu. Nona Kim kau bisa datang ke rumah kami setelah pulang sekolah. Dan kau akan mengajar Sehun selama tiga jam, tidak perlu khawatir karena aku sudah menyiapkan bayaran yang sepadan dengan itu." Pria tua bangka sialan! Seenaknnya saja dia.

"Lalu bagaimana jika saya menolak?" Ayahku terlihat menarik kan alis nya, menatap wanita itu terkejut.

"Saya tidak ingin mengajar putra anda. " Harus ku akui jika wanita ini cukup berani, terlebih pada ayahku yang notaben nya seorang pemegang saham di sekolah ini.

Atau wanita ini benar-benar tak tahu tentang ayahku?

"Apakah bayarannya kurang?"

"Saya bahkan tak perduli dengan bayaran yang anda tawarkan."

"Lalu mengapa kau menolak?" Aku dan kepala sekolah Lee hanya bisa terdiam melihat percakapan kedua orang itu.

"Bagaimana bisa orang asing seperti saya mengajari putra anda, jika anda saja sebagai orang tuanya tidak mampu mengajarkan sopan santun pada nya?" Wanita ini ingin mati rupa nya.

Ku kira ayah ku akan menampar wanita itu setelah ia berdiri dari tempat duduk nya. Namun apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak wanita itu.

"Aku tidak salah memilih tutor ternyata."

"Tapi saya sudah menolak nya tuan!"

"Tolak lah...setelah itu aku akan benar-benar mencabut beasiswa mu." Wanita itu memutar bola mata nya malas .

"Sudah bisa ku tebak. Orang kaya seperti kalian pasti akan memanfaatkan kondisi kami."

"Kau sudah tahu bukan? Maka lakukan lah sesuai dengan yang aku katakan. Ini juga berlaku untukmu Oh Sehun, jika kau tidak menuruti ku, akan ku pastikan jika esok kau akan menjadi gelandangan di luar sana." Dasar otoriter! Aku benar-benar benci pria tua bangka ini. Selalu memerintah.

"Baiklah semua sudah clear. Tuan Lee aku pamit dulu . Dan untuk kalian berdua, jangan lupa dengan apa yang ku sampaikan tadi. Mengerti?" Setelah itu ayah ku benar-benar pergi ke luar ruangan. Wanita itu hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Alamat mu." Wanita itu berujar tanpa menatapku.

"Ponsel mu." Balasku tanpa menatapnya juga.

"Aku tak punya ponsel."

Dia bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin di jaman sekarang ada seseorang yang tidak memiliki ponsel.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak memiliki ponsel?" Dia kembali melakukan nya,memutar bola matanya. Ingin rasanya ku keluarkan dua bola mata berwarna coklat itu.

"Itu bukan urusan mu. Lagi pula untuk apa orang miskin sepertiku memiliki ponsel. Aku bahkan harus bekerja keras untuk makan, dasar bodoh." Apa-apaan dia! Mengatai ku bodoh. Wanita ini benar-benar ingin di berikan pelajaran rupanya.

Aku berdiri menghampiri kepala sekolah Lee dan merebut sebuah pulpen yang berada di kantung jasnya. Ku tarik tangan wanita itu.

"Ini alamat dan nomor telpon ku. Jangan terlambat." Dengan tidak sopan nya wanita itu keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun padaku.

Lihat saja, setelah ini apa kau bisa berlaku seperti itu padaku.

Sehun pov end

Pulang sekolah.

"Dari mana saja kau istrahat tadi?" Seorang laki-laki bertelinga Caplang merangkul nya.

"Ruang guru dan ruang kepala sekolah." Ujar Jongin.

"Ada masalah dengan beasiswa mu?" Tanya pria itu khawatir lalu menghentikan langkah nya

"Tidak. Semua nya baik-baik saja." Dan Jongin segera melanjutkan perjalan mereka yang sempat terhenti itu.

"Lalu..."

"Aku harus menjadi tutor seseorang mulai besok. Jika tidak beasiswa ku akan dicabut." Chanyeol melebarkan matanya yang sudah besar itu sehingga bola matanya terlihat akan keluar dari tempatnya.

" Memang nya siapa orang itu? Mengapa ia akan mencabut beasiswa mu?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Apa? O-oh Sehun?" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, ia bingung kenapa semua orang bertingkah aneh jika sudah menyangkut si Sehun itu.

"Memang nya siapa orang itu? Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin tak percaya, " kurasa kau harus berhenti berdiam diri di kelas maupun perpustakaan. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak mengenal Oh Sehun? Dia murid terpopuler di sekolah kita ,ayah nya juga pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Chanyeol membuat Jongin bingung, " lalu mengapa aku harus mengenalnya? Dia bahkan bukan dewa."

"Aku hanya bisa memeperingati mu Jongin. Jangan macam-macam pada nya. Dia itu sangat kejam." Chanyeol sangat berlebihan menurut Jongin. Kalau begitu dia juga bisa membalasnya nanti.

"Lalu kau tak boleh suka padanya." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Kau gila ?! Kenapa aku harus menyukai pria sialan itu?!" Lagi pula aku kan menyukaimu- sambung Jongin dalam hati. Chanyeol itu sangat tidak peka menurut Jongin, atau Jongin saja yang terlalu bodoh karena telah menyukai pria caplang ini.

"Hehe aku kan hanya memperingatkan mu. Ya sudah, jika sudah mendapat gaji pertama mu, jangan lupa mentraktirku." Chanyeol kembali merangkul Jongin sambil terkekeh.

Tbc

Note: minat? Lanjut? Tidak?

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan cerita ini dengan beberapa perubahan besar.


	2. Kedua (bag1)

"Jongin nanti temani aku ke kantin oke?" Chanyeol berusaha membujuk Jongin.

"Pergi dengan teman mu yang lain saja." Jongin tidak menggubris rengekan Chanyeol yang bahkan sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di kelas.

Tubuh saja yang besar, kelakuan tidak lebih dewasa dari bocah taman kanak-kanak.

"Ini kan ulang tahun ku. Masa kau tak mau membahagiakan ku." Yang di hadiahi pekikan jijik dari Jongin, tapi wanita itu tetap mau saja di tarik Chanyeol.

Di kantin

"Apa kantin memang seramai ini?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha mengintip apa yang di kerubungi oleh orang-orang.

"Apa kau akan disini selamanya?" Jongin berusaha melewati orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk duduk di salah satu meja.

"Jongin!" Jongin tak memperdulikan teriakan Chanyeol dan tetap menerobos kerumunan itu.

Hingga ia tak sadar jika ia sudah berada di tengah kerumunan atau lebih tepatnya di tempat yang sedang di kerubungi orang-orang itu. Dan ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Sedangkan orang yang menjadi tersangka utamanya balas menatap nya tak suka.

"Aku mohon Sehun maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun ,tapi aku mohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita." Di sana Jongin bisa melihat beberapa orang teman Sehun yang hanya memandang datar wanita tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Jangan berharap lebih jalang, aku bahkan tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kekasih ku. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri." Pandangan Sehun tak lagi pada Jongin tapi beralih pada wanita yang berlutut di depannya.

"Tapi aku sudah mengorbankan semua nya Sehun. Ki-kita bahkan sudah tidur bersama..." Perempuan itu kembali berbicara dan itu membuat Jongin iba.

"Aku bahkan meniduri perempuan lain nya setelah itu jalang!" Perempuan malang itu mendongakkan wajahnya tak percaya dengan omongan Sehun. Karena muak dengan wanita itu, Sehun dengan sengaja menendang nya.

Jongin tidak diam saja ,ia mendatangi wanita itu dan menolongnya untuk kembali berdiri, tapi Sehun mencegahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Menjauhlah dari urusan ku!" Perintah Sehun.

"Aku manusia bodoh, jadi aku menolongnya." Sehun tertawa sarkas. " Kau bodoh? Semua orang disini juga manusia. Tapi mereka semua tahu diri, tidak seperti mu." Sinis Sehun. Tapi Jongin tetap menolong wanita itu, ia menarik satu buah kursi dan mendudukkan wanita malang itu sedangkan ia berjongkok mengecek lutut si gadis yang lecet.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Jongin pada wanita itu. Dan si wanita hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba menghapus air mata nya. Sementara Sehun kesal, karena Jongin tidak merespon perkataannya. Di tarik nya tangan Jongin hingga wanita itu berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut campur dengan urusan ku?" Jongin hanya mendecakkan lidahnya. "Decakkan lidah mu sekali lagi maka aku akan benar-benar menamparmu!" Yang di lakukan Jongin selanjutnya benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

Cuih

"Kalau kau bisa melarang ku mendecakkan lidah, maka aku juga bisa muludahi wajahmu."

Plakk

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun. Ia langsung menampar wanita itu hingga sudut bibirnya sedikit terluka. Semua orang menaham nafas mereka. Jongin hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Sudah selesai? Sudah mendapat apa yang kau inginkan bukan? Jadi bisakah aku pergi?" Jongin berkata santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari mata Sehun yang sudah terlihat benar-benar marah.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kau harus mengobati lututmu yang lecet karena kau terlalu banyak berlutut." Jongin memapah wanita malang bersama dengan Chanyeol keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang.

Sehun terlihat akan mengejar Jongin, namun seseorang menepuk pundaknya segera. "Jangan Sehun. Kau hanya memperburuk keadaan."

'aku akan membalasnya nanti sore.'

...

"Lutut mu benar-benar baik?" Tanya Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Kenalkan, aku Irene." Wanita bernama Irene itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Jongin." Jongin membalas jabatan tangan wanita itu.

"Sabar lah...sebentar lagi pihak sekolah pasti akan menghukum laki-laki sialan itu." Kalimat Jongin hanya di balas kekehan dari Irene dan Chanyeol.

"Sekolah ini pasti sudah rata dengan tanah jika ada guru yang berani melakukan itu pada Sehun." Chanyeol menjawab kebingungan Jongin. "Ah kau benar...yah sudah kita ke kelas saja. Apa kami harus mengantarmu Irene?"

"Aku akan pulang saja. Aku sudah menelpon supir tadi ,jika aku kembali ke kelas semua orang pasti mengejekku." Jongin mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Irene.

"Baiklah. Kami duluan." Chanyeol segera merangkul Jongin untuk kembali ke kelas mereka karena bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

"Jongin berhati-hatilah mulai sekarang. Aku tak ingin kau terluka seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyentuh sudut bibir Jongin yang terluka.

"Aku bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan pukulan ibuku Chan."

"Aku sudah bilang ratusan kali. Kau harus keluar dari sana, tapi kau juga tidak melakukan nya."

"Baiklah tuan Park!" Jongin memberi gerakan seperti seorang pelayan pada tuan nya. Chanyeol segera mengusak rambut kelam wanita itu.

Sore harinya.

"Ini rumah nya? Besar sekali." Jongin itu anak yang jujur, dia bahkan tak menutupi kekagumannya pada saat melihat rumah milik Sehun. "Pantas saja dia seperti itu. Orang kaya memang berbeda."

Tingg tongg

Seorang pria membuka gerbang besar itu dan membawanya ke dalam pekarangan rumah itu. Jongin sedikit di kejutkan dengan halaman depan rumah besar itu, sangat besar menyerupai lapangan golf. Namun bedanya lapangan ini tidak di penuhi rumput melainkan mobil-mobil mewah.

Saat Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah ia disambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita yang langsung mengantarkannya pada suatu ruang yang Jongin yakini adalah kamar milik Oh Sehun. Jongin kemudian membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dan-

Byurrr

Jongin terkejut saat seseorang menumpahkan atau lebih tepatnya melemparkan seember air tepat pada wajahnya. Tapi tidak hanya wajahnya, seragam hingga sepatunya juga ikut basah karena terkena percikan air itu.

"Welcome ,Kim!" Sehun tersenyum puas saat melihat kondisi menyedihkan Jongin. Ini balas dendam nya karena wanita itu sudah berani meludahinya di depan banyak orang.

"Ck orang kaya sialan!" Jongin mendesis, yang sialnya didengar oleh Sehun. Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia tahu ia bisa menyingkirkan Jongin dengan mudahnya.

"Haahh... Untunglah bawa baju olahraga. Aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu, kau bisa siapkan peralatan belajarmu." Sehun tercengang saat mendengar penuturan Jongin. Belum sempat ia membalas, Jongin sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sialan wanita itu!"

Skip

Jongin kembali masuk kedalam kamar itu. Kali ini ia sedikit berhati-hati saat masuk, ia tak ingin basah kembali. Tapi hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Oh Sehun. Laki-laki itu malah berbaring di ranjang nya. Jongin pun menghampiri ranjang pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau belum juga menyiapkan alat tulis mu?"

"Aku tak mau!" Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya lagi. Dengan segala kekuatannya wanita itu menarik kerah baju Sehun hingga posisi pria itu menjadi duduk.

"Sialan!" Sehun menepis kasar tangan kurus itu, hingga Jongin sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Kalau begitu siapkan alat tulis mu! Waktu kita bahkan sudah terbuang sia-sia karena tingkah kekanakan mu." Sehun mendelik. Ia berdiri di depan wanita itu, hingga Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya, karena sungguh jarak Sehun dengan dirinya dekat sekali.

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Ini menyangkut hak dan kewajiban ku, maka aku akan melakukan apapun!" Jongin berujar tak kalah sengit.

"Brengsek!"

"Mengumpatlah... Jika kau tidak mematuhi ku, maka aku akan berlaku kasar padamu." Ancam Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring.

"Wanita pendek dan miskin seperti mu bisa melakukan apa,hah?!"

"Ck"

"Berdecak sekali lagi, maka aku akan menamparmu lagi!"

"Kau bisa menampar ku sesukamu. Tapi berjanjilah setelah itu kau harus mau ku ajar."

"Benar-benar wanita gila! Apa sebegitu miskinnya kau, hingga kau rela di perlakukam seperti itu?! Aku bahkan ragu jika kau masih perawan atau tidak."

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Sehun benar-benar sudah melewati batasnya. Jongin ingin sekali memukul wajah mengejek pria itu. Namun ia harus ingat, ayah Sehun adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di sekolah. Dan ia tak mungkin keluar dari sekolah karena ia siswa tingkat tiga, tidak akan ada sekolah manapun yang mau menerimanya.

"Kau mungkin terlalu lelah hari ini. Aku akan kembali besok. Permisi." Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin benar-benar pergi meninggal kan rumah itu.

"Lihatlah Kim Jongin, sampai mana kau mampu bertahan."

Setelah dari rumah Sehun, Jongin segera pergi ke mini market tempatnya bekerja. Untung saja bos nya sangat pengertian saat ia meminta izin untuk datang lebih lambat kemarin. Sebenarnya uang yang dijanjikan oleh tuan Oh sudah sangat cukup untuknya, namun ia tak tega dengan paman Cha pemilik mini market ini. Paman itu sudah sangat tua, sementara sang anak bekerja hingga larut malam sehingga ia tak tega membiarkan paman Cha untuk menjaga mini marketnya sendirian.

"Jongin tutuplah. Ini sudah pukul 12 malam." Paman Cha mencoba untuk mengingatkan Jongin.

"Aku baru memulai kerja pukul 8 paman. Ini baru 4 jam. Aku harus nya bekerja selama 6 jam."

"Tidak. Pulanglah. Mulai dari hari ini kau hanya perlu bekerja selama 4 jam. Ingat sekolahmu Jongin."

"Aku bahkan bersekolah selama 9 jam lamanya." Paman tua itu hanya terkekeh ringan. Ia tak dapat membantah kalimat Jongin. Ia kasihan pada Jongin, di umur semuda itu ia harus bekerja sekeras ini.

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin anak perempuan pulang larut malam." Jongin tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia membantu paman Cha untuk merapihkan meja kasir dan mengunci pintu mini market. Kebetulan jalan rumah Jongin dan paman Cha searah sehingga paman Cha dapat mengawasinya sampai rumah.

"Terima kasih Jongin untuk hari ini." Jongin membungkuk kan badannya hormat. Dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat masuk kedalam rumah tak ada seorang pun yang menyambutnya, hanya ada kakak nya yang sedang merokok di ruang tamu

"Jangan campuri urusan Sehun. Jika kau ingin selamat." Jongin memutar matanya malas, Sehun bahkan bertingkah biasa saja padanya, mengapa kakak nya ini repot sekali.

"Tenanglah. Lagi pula dia tak akan tahu jika aku adik mu. Adik angkat lebih tepatnya." Pria itu mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah.

"Oh iya satu lagi, bisa kah kau berhenti menjadi salah satu penjilat laki-laki itu, Kris Wu?" Jongin segera memasuki kamar nya.

...

"Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat kesal hari ini." Namjoon menegur Sehun yang terus saja memarahi juniornya yang terlihat melakukan sedikit kesalahan.

"Bagaimana orang tak berbakat sepertinya ada di club kita?! Sialan." Namjoon kembali mendengus. Sehun terlalu kekanakan menurutnya, pria pucat itu sering sekali mencampurkan masalah pribadi dengan masalah di sekolahnya.

"Stop it man! Kau sudah berlebihan." Kris menegur Sehun yang terlihat menendang junior tersebut.

"Keluar kau sekarang juga brengsek!" Sang junior segera lari terbirit setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Namjoon bawalah Sehun keluar dari sini. Bisa-bisa semua anggota junior disini mati ia tendangi." Kris mencoba untuk menenangkan Sehun dengan menyuruh Namjoon, meskipun Namjoon sudah memelototinya.

"Kita kekantin saja, okey?" Meskipun terpaksa Namjoon mencoba untuk 'menyeret' Sehun keluar. Dengan enggan Sehun mengikuti langkah Namjoon untuk ke kantin.

Sejak semalam pikirannya terus di penuhi oleh wanita miskin itu. Wanita kelewat gila yang sudah berani melawannya. Sehun benar-benar ingin memukul atau bahkan menendang wanita itu dari sekolah ini, tapi ayah nya pasti akan menghabisinya duluan.

"Lupakan soal kantin Joon, aku ingin ke atap saja." Namjoon hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia tahu Sehun benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk. Pria itu pasti akan merokok di atap sekolah.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Di tangannya sudah terdapat satu bungkus rokok dan sekaleng bir yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Ia kemudian duduk di daerah sudut atap yang sedikit teduh dan tersembunyi.

Brukk

"Ku peringatkan kau Kim Jongin, jangan pernah berani melakukan hal itu lagi pada Sehun. Jika tidak aku akan benar-benar melemparmu dari atas sini."

Sehun memperhatikan segerombolan wanita yang terlihat sedang membully Jongin. Sudut bibirnya otomatis terangkat,ia kembali menengguk bir nya.

"Kenapa kau diam?! Apa mulutmu ini hanya berfungsi untuk menarik perhatian Oh Sehun?"

Plak

Sehun sedang bersorak dalam hati. Jongin pantas mendapatkan itu. Sehun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya saat salah satu wanita di sana menjambak rambut kelam Jongin hingga gadis itu memekik kesakitan.

"Akh..."

"Ingat ini Jongin. Jangan pernah kurang ajar lagi pada Sehun!"

Brukk

Wanita-wanita itu menendang tubuh Jongin yang sudah meringkuk di depan mereka, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Dengan langkah riang Sehun mendekati Jongin, berniat untuk mengejek gadis itu.

"Wah Kim, betapa indah pemandangan ini,bukan?" Jongin bangkit dan ikut berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Ya. Sungguh indah."

"Kau lihat bukan, jika kau mengusik ku maka para penggemarku akan menghabisimu saat itu juga. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki mereka." Sehun tidak dapat menghentikan senyumnya, sementara Jongin sudah mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Ya... Jangan lupa sore ini. Aku akan datang untuk mengajar." Jongin berusaha meninggalkan Sehun untuk kembali kekelasnya, karena sungguh ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan melayani si tuan muda Oh ini.

Grebbb

Tangannya di tarik kasar oleh Sehun,hingga tubuhnya limbung kebelakang. Syukurlah Sehun segera menangkapnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun bisa melihat bibir Jongin yang sedikit luka karena tamparannya kemarin. Pipinya juga nampak merah karena tamparan wanita-wanita tadi. Dan... Mata itu. Mata kelam yang selalu menatap nya berani itu, kini nampak berair.

Sehun memandangi mata gadis itu hingga beberapa saat dengan posisi menahan tubuh Jongin. Sebenarnya ia ingin terus menatapi Jongin, namun entah mengapa ia merasa sesak saat melihatnya. Akhirnya ia melepaskan Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Skip

Setelah insiden di atap tadi Jongin memilih untuk beristirahat di uks. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk karena ulah Krystal dan teman-temannya itu. Sungguh ia tak tahu jika fans Sehun senekat itu hanya untuk membela si brengsek itu.

Perawat uks sedikit terkejut saat Jongin masuk dengan luka-luka kecil yang memenuhi wajah nya. Perawat tersebut bahkan langsung memapah Jongin dan menidurkannya di ranjang.

"Ya ampun! Apakah kau baru saja di pukuli?! Siapa yang melakukannya? Oh Sehun?"

"Bukan. Bukan dia, tapi fans nya. Haahh..." perawat itu menatap Jongin khawatir.

"Apakah anda akan melihat ku terus seperti itu? Cepat bantu obati luka ku..." Jongin bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang dan dengan gerakan kilat, perawat itu pun akhirnya mengambil kapas, kain kasa , antiseptik dan juga salep.

"Pasti sakit bukan?" Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan. Perawat tersebut memekik pelan.

"Yak bagaimana mungkin ini tidak sakit?! Lihat lah wajahmu! Aku bahkan yakin jika mereka juga menyerang bagian tubuhmu yang lainnya. "

"Kau cerewet sekali. Diam saja." Si perawat memajukan bibir nya kesal. Tangan Jongin sudah selesai membersihkan luka di wajahnya dengan antiseptik, namun saat sang perawat akan mengoleskan salep pereda nyeri Jongin malah kembali berbaring.

"Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi."

"Tapi salep nya..."

"Aku tak perlu. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Sang perawat hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wanita seperti Jongin.

"Baiklah aku akan membangunkan mu nanti."

Tbc

Note:

1\. Ini aku potong soalnya kepanjangan.

2.kalo bermasalah lagi ... terpaksa di unpublish lagi.

3.Btw...cerita nya gimana? Boring kah? Garing kah? Kalo jelek bakal ku delete ceritanya...


	3. Kedua (bag 2)

Chanyeol berniat untuk mengantar temannya itu pulang. Namun dengan keras si gadis menolak. Chanyeol jelas khawatir, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa sang sahabat habis di pukuli oleh beberapa orang siswi yang tak ingin Jongin beritahu namanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang..."

"Tidak perlu Chan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi ingat, jangan pergi bekerja dulu hari ini. Istirahatlah." Jongin mengangguk patuh. Sedari tadi Chanyeol terus saja melarang nya untuk pergi mengajar Sehun ataupun menjaga mini market hari ini. Chanyeol juga sudah minta izin pada Tuan Oh agar Jongin di perbolehkan untuk mengambil jatah libur hari ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu pulanglah...aku akan melihatmu dari sini." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Jongin hingga gadis itu bersemu malu.

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya, atau lebih tepatnya gedung apartement yang ia tinggali. Saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah, tampaklah sosok sang ibu yang tengah menonton di ruang keluarga.

"Kau pulang lebih awal?"

"Ya... aku sedikit tak enak badan hari ini." Sang ibu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau yang akan memasak makan malam hari ini." Kalian berharap jika sang ibu akan mengasihaninya? Kalian salah besar. Tak perduli Jongin sakit atau sekarat pun, mereka tetap memperlakukan Jongin seperti budak mereka.

Bahkan setelah bekerja hingga larut malam pun Jongin masih harus mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka padahal Jongin tidak pernah di beri makan saat di rumah. Jongin hanya makan saat di sekolah, itu pun dengan sarapan yang ia buat sendiri. Bahan yang ia gunakan pun berasal dari uang gaji pemberian paman Cha, walau terkadang bahan yang ia beli tersebut di gunakan oleh sang ibu tanpa izin darinya.

Jongin sebenarnya ingin keluar dari rumah ini, tapi biaya hidup di Seoul terlalu mahal. Apalagi ia hanya sebatang kara, tak ada yang akan mau menampungnya. Ia tak akan mau merepotkan Chanyeol walaupun keluarga pria itu dengan senang hati mau menampungnya.

Tapi syukurlah... Tuan Oh memberikan gaji yang lumayan besar untuk nya. Jadi Jongin bisa sedikit menabung untuk biaya hidupnya kelak.

Skip

"Mengapa kau sudah berada dirumah? Kau tak bekerja?" Seru sang kepala keluarga saat melihat Jongin yang tengah menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"Dia bilang sedang tak enak badan hari ini." Jawab ibunya. Seorang pemuda masuk tak lama setelah itu.

"Kris, sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau sudah ada di rumah jam segini?" Kris bertanya pada sang adik.

"Kurang enak badan."

"Kenapa wajahmu? Ibu kau memukuli nya lagi?"

"Ibu tidak memukul nya. Mungkin orang lain yang melakukannya. Hey Jongin jangan berulah yang tidak-tidak. Kau akan membuat keluarga ini bermasalah nanti nya."

"Ya bu. Kalau begitu aku masuk ke kamar." Tanpa Jongin sadari Kris mengikuti nya dari belakang.

Sreet

"Siapa yang memukuli mu?"

"Bukan urusan mu!" Jongin segera menepis cengkraman Kris.

"Kau seharus nya bisa menjaga sikap Jongin dan bukannya menjadi sok pahlawan di depan semua orang."

"Kenapa kau begitu perduli? Aku tak akan pernah meminta bantuan keluarga ini , bahkan jika aku terkena masalah sekali pun. Jadi tak usah ikut campur." Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu cukup keras.

Jongin sedikit terburu-buru karena ia telat bangun tadi pagi. Ibu angkatnya tidak membangunkannya sama sekali. Beruntung pintu gerbang belum di tutup, tapi-

"Yak kau yang disana, kemari!" Kenapa Jongin tidak tahu jika guru nya pasti mencegat murid yang terlambat di lapangan,bukannya di gerbang.

"Mengapa siswa seperti kalian ini sering sekali terlambat ,hah?! Sekarang bersihkan lapangan ini, dan jangan berhenti sebelum saja izinkan." Semua siswa terlambat segera mengerjakan perintah guru berkepala botak itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian semua orang memperhatikan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah. Jongin pun juga turut memperhatikannya.

Guru botak itu tak berbicara apapun saat melihat Oh Sehun turun dari mobil itu. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya karena tindakan gurunya itu.

"Bukan kah anda harus menghukum nya juga?" Tanya Jongin seraya menghampiri guru itu.

"Kau bicara apa,hah? Lakukan saja perintahku tadi." Tapi Jongin tidak peduli, dia malah mendatangi Sehun yang hanya menatapnya sambil menyender di kap mobilnya.

"Bersih kan lapangan ini." Semua orang terdiam, sebagian mengumpat karena keberanian nya ,sebagian nya hanya berdoa agar Jongin selamat dari Sehun.

"Tidak mau. Sekolah ini milikku. Kenapa aku harus melakukan apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sehun tahu Jongin pasti akan berdecak sebentar lagi. Dan benar. Gadis itu kembali berdecak tak suka pada Sehun.

Jongin pergi ke sisi lapangan dan mengambil beberapa tumpuk sampah dan melemparkan nya pada kap mobil Sehun. Beruntung Sehun sudah berdiri, jika tidak ia mungkin akan terkena kotoran sampah itu.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bersihkan!" Jongin tersenyum remeh. "Mobil itu milik mu, dan untuk apa aku membersihkannya?" Tanya Jongin polos. "Kenapa, ingin memukul ku lagi?" Jongin melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah sabar Kim... Aku tak akan diam kali ini." Sehun mencengkram dagu Jongin kuat hingga membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya.

Baru saja Sehun akan memukul Jongin, seseorang segera menahannya.

"Berhenti Oh Sehun. Atau aku yang akan menghajarmu sekarang juga?!." Pria itu berdesis pelan hingga semua orang bertanya-tanya dari kejahuan, tentang apa yang di katakan pemilik sekolah itu -ayah Sehun.

"Ayah membela nya?!" Sehun tak habis dengan jalan pikiran ayah nya yang malah membela gadis sialan itu.

"Lepaskan dia. Dan bersihkan mobil mu sendiri. Jangan coba-coba menyakiti nya, atau kau berhadapan dengan ku." Setelah itu Jongin hanya bisa bersyukur karena tuan Oh datang tepat waktu.

"Terima kasih tuan."

"Sialan!" Sehun pergi begitu saja tanpa membersihkan mobilnya. Dan Jongin tanpa merasa bersalah kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk membersihkan sampah di lapangan.

Sehun sedang badmood karena kejadian pagi tadi, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berlatih basket untuk pertandingan bulan depan. Ia sudah tidak bebas lagi untuk berlatih ketika pulang sekolah, karena ayahnya sudah mengetahui jika ia mengerjai Jongin dan bolos kemarin . Apalagi pertandingan basket sudah sebentar lagi. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk bolos pelajaran untuk berlatih.

Sementara di tempat lain,

Jongin baru saja dari ruang guru untuk mengantar tugas dari murid kelasnya, tapi saat ia melewati kelas Sehun ia tak dapat menemukan pria pucat itu, padahan jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Dengan inseng dia bertanya pada seorang laki-laki yang keluar dari kelas itu.

"Dimana Oh Sehun?" Si murid itu terlihat tak suka mendengar pertanyaan Jongin namun tetap menjawabnya. Setelah itu Jongin berterima kasih pada nya dan pamit ke lapangan indoor.

Jongin dapat melihat Sehun yang tengah berlatih di tengah lapangan. Tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung menghampiri pemuda pale itu.

"Kenapa membolos?"

"Aku sedang berlatih bodoh! Lomba tinggal sebulan lagi, sementara aku tak bisa leluasa lagi berlatih setelah pulang sekolah karena mu..." Sehun kembali mendribble bola basket.

"Kau bisa berlatih saat kita selesai belajar." Sehun melemparkan bola yang ia dribble ke sembarang arah, dan memfokuskan dirinya pada si gadis cerewet itu.

"Itu melelahkan. Lagi pula setiap malam aku tidak hanya akan tinggal diam di rumah. Aku juga butuh bersosialisasi, keluar, refreshing." Jongin tersenyum remeh. Ingin sekali Sehun memberikan bibir itu pelajaran untuk tidak selalu tersenyum remeh atau bahkan menggigit lidahnya yang terlalu sering berdecak itu.

"Lelah kau bilang? Jangan selalu mengeluh, kau harus bersikap dewasa Sehun." Jongin kembali melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Kembali lah ke kelas, aku akan meminta ayah mu untuk memberikan mu waktu libur agar kau bisa berlatih." Setelah itu Jongin pergi keluar ruangan.

.

"Kita ke kantin lagi oke. Kemarin kita kan tak jadi kesana." Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh . Kasian juga Chanyeol, kemarin ia tak sempat makan siang karena nya.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di kantin dan berniat untuk mencari kursi kosong yang tersisa. Jongin menuju ke sebuah deretan kursi yang terlihat kosong. Namun Chanyeol menariknya dan menggeleng pelan. Jongin ingin membuka mulutnya, namun ia malah di tarik menjauh oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Disana masih kosong kan?" Chanyeol sudah mendudukan Jongin di sebuah kursi di sudut kantin, sementara dirinya bersiap diri untuk mengantri makanan.

"Itu meja milik Oh Sehun dan teman-temannya." Jongin melirik meja tersebut, dan benar saja setelah itu Sehun beserta teman-temannya datang dan duduk di meja itu. Dia juga bisa melihat Kris di sana. Ya, Kris kakak nya.

"Jongin kau lihat wanita di sebelah Sehun itu?" Chanyeol sudah datang kembali dan membawa makanan mereka. Jongin berbalik untuk melihat meja Sehun, posisinya kini membelakangi meja Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di depannya.

"Wanita baru lagi? Hebat sekali dia itu!" Jongin sedikit kagum dengan Sehun yang bisa mendapatkan wanita dalam waktu secepat itu. "Aku menyukainya."

Byurr

Minuman yang di minum Jongin tersembur begitu saja saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. 'jadi Chanyeol sudah menyukai seseorang?' racaunya dalam hati.

"Aku menyukainya sejak satu tahun lalu. Dia anak dari klub yang sama denganku. Di kelas dua, adik tingkat kita." Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum, berusaha memahami Chanyeol, padahal ia ingin sekali menangis saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

"Tapi ia terlalu cantik, terlebih ia memiliki standar seperti Sehun. Aku bisa apa?"

"Tapi ia murahan, Chan. Ia bahkan tahu jika Sehun hanya akan menidurinya seperti wanita kemarin." Chanyeol tersenyum sarkas. Jongin pasti sudah termakan omongan Irene kemarin.

"Tidak Jongin. Sehun tidak mungkin meniduri wanita sembarangan. Tapi karena semua wanita menyukainya, maka para wanita itu rela di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun." Seru Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya," Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, merasa Chanyeol tak menganggap ia sebagai wanita di sekolah ini, " iya, kecuali dirimu. Mungkin hanya kau yang tak tertarik dengan nya."

Akhirnya mereka menghentikan pembicaraan itu dan makan dengan tenang. Seharusnya Chanyeol mentraktirnya kemarin, namun karena aksi drama Irene dan Sehun itu ia tak jadi mentraktir Jongin yang terlihat lebih tertarik dengan merawat Irene di uks.

Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol itu sudah mengenal Jongin sejak tahun pertama mereka, karena mereka di tempatkan di kelas unggulan bersama. Selama ini hanya Chanyeol saja yang benar-benar berteman dengan tulus pada Jongin, semua teman di kelasnya hanya menganggap Jongin ketika ada tugas kelompok saja.

"Aku kasihan jika harus melihatmu makan seperti ini Jongin." Chanyeol berseru tiba-tiba. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau ingin aku memakan udang dan jamur itu hah? Lalu melihatku terkapar disini,begitu?" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar penuturan Jongin. Jongin memang memiliki alergi beberapa jenis makanan. Wanita itu tak bisa memakan udang, jamur dan beberapa jenis kacang-kacangan.

Sementara di meja lain,

"Oppa, kau ada waktu malam ini?" satu-satunya wanita di meja itu bertanya.

"Tak tahu. Aku harus belajar nanti malam." Sehun menjawab tak minat.

"Kau belajar? " Kris bertanya, dan di angguki oleh Sehun.

"Ah sudah lah. Habiskan makanan kalian, aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas." Sehun berujar sambil menatap Jongin di sudut kantin yang tengah bercanda dengan temannya. Sementara tanpa Sehun ketahui wanita di sebelahnya tengah memperhatikannya.

'Sehun...untuk apa mendudukanku di sampingmu, jika kau menatap orang lain di sudut sana.'

Hari ini Sehun cukup jinak, dari yang ia dengar sih ayah Sehun sudah mengancam pria ini untuk tidak menghindari sesi pengajarannya lagi. Ayah Sehun juga sudah mengetahui aksi penumpahan air itu, beliau bahkan mengancam akan menghentikan semua fasilitas milik Sehun jika pria itu tetap mangkir dari sesi tutornya.

"Siapa wanita yang di kantin tadi?" Jongin tiba-tiba berujar. Sehun menghentikan gerakan menulisnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan nya lagi sambil berujar. "Kau cemburu?"

Jongin melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Ia memang cemburu namun bukan karena Sehun, melainkan Chanyeol. Lagi pula pria ini benar-benar percaya diri sekali.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu..." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh dan benar-benar menghentikan gerakan menulisnya.

"Apa kau memang se aneh ini?" -sehun.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan." Jongin menatap lurus Sehun.

"Kau aneh. " Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun.

"Jongin, apa kau pernah berciuman?"

"Bajingan kau Oh Sehun!" Dan Sehun sukses membuat wajah Jongin semerah kepiting rebus.

Tbc

note: maaf telat. btw makasih buat review nya... trus buat hubungan antara Kris dan Jongin bakal keungkap di chap berikut nya... xie xie


	4. Ketiga

Kris menatap Jongin yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah. Namun Kris tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk peduli pada Jongin.

"Makan lah..."

"Aku sudah makan tadi. Terima kasih."

Setelah itu kembali hening. Jongin segera memasuki kamarnya sementara Kris menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup itu.

"Kris, belum tidur nak?" Sang ibu menyadarkan nya. Kris segera tersenyum pada ibu nya. "Aku dari dapur tadi. Aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat malam bu."

Di tempat lain.

"Opp- oppahh..." Sehun segera mempercepat gerakannya hingga dalam beberapa saat ia berhasil mendapatkan orgasme nya.

Sial!

Sehun tak tahu mengapa di saat seperti ini ia malah membayangkan wajah Kim Jongin yang mendesah di bawahnya. Dan entah sihir apa yang di gunakan wanita itu,hingga Sehun bisa sampai lebih cepat dari semua sesi bercinta nya selama ini.

"Argghh..." Membayangkan Jongin membuatnya kembali horny lagi. Jadi ia kembali menggerakan kejantanannya yang masih tertanam di dalam Baekhyun.

"Ahhh..."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Kelas Jongin memiliki jadwal pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Dan sialnya dia harus kena kelas gabungan bersama si Oh bajigan Sehun karena sang guru akan izin esok hari dimana jadwal kelas Sehun harusnya berlangsung.

"Hari ini kita akan latihan basket berpasangan. Jadi silahkan pilih pasangan kalian sendiri." Bertambahlah kesialan Jongin. Kelasnya memiliki jumlah murid yang ganjil, jika ia meminta Chanyeol untuk berpasangan dengannya maka teman-temannya pasti akan marah.

"Guru Kim, aku ingin berpasangan dengan Kim Jongin." Jongin melebarkan matanya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menendang bokong si pria pucat itu. Sedangkan semua siswi sudah berteriak kecewa akan keputusan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Jongin kau berpasangan dengan Sehun." Jongin melangkah dengan enggan, namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali mundur menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chan..." Jongin menunjukan aegyo nya pada Chanyeol. Pria caplang ia mencubit pipi Jongin gemas. Namun ia tidak memperdulikan rengekan Jongin itu.

"Sana."

"Jahat nya!" Jongin menghentakkan kakinya ,lalu menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah di tekuk.

"Seharusnya kau senang berpasangan dengan ku." Jongin hanya mendecakkan lidahnya seperti biasa. Pria ini terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin ia harus memeriksakan keadaan mentalnya pada dokter ahli jiwa.

"Baiklah. Setiap pasang akan di berikan waktu selama 10 menit untuk saling mengoper bola. Setelah itu kita akan mengadakan pertandingan campuran antar kelas. Siap semua nya. 1, 2 ,3 pritt!"

Semua murid segera melakukan perintah dari guru Kim. Termasuk pasangan Sehun dan Jongin. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, bahkan fokus semua siswi beralih pada mereka berdua, tentu saja karena mereka sangat iri dengan Jongin. Namun lama kelamaan lemparan Sehun semakin jauh, Jongin bahkan sudah beberapa kali berlari untuk mengejar bola yang di lempar Sehun.

"Kau tak bisa main basket?!"

"Aku MVP bodoh!"

"Kali begitu lemparlah dengan benar, bodoh~" Sehun hanya diam. Tak berniat menjawab.

Lagi. Sehun kembali melempar tinggi bola itu hingga Jongin harus melompat untuk menangkap nya.

Brukk

"Hahahah..." Semua murid tertawa karena Jongin terjatuh sesaat setelah melompat. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Jongin dan membantu wanita itu untuk bangkit.

"Tak apa?" Jongin hanya mengangguk samar. Sehun benar-benar malas melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Dia tidak cemburu, ia hanya marah karena pria caplang itu terus menerus menolong Jongin.

"Kemari lah hitam! Kau membuang waktu." Jongin mendengus saat mendengar teriakan Sehun. Hitam katanya? Jongin itu tidak hitam, Sehun saja yang terlalu pucat. Lagi pula kulitnya juga sama saja dengan kulit Chanyeol.

"Sialan."

Sepuluh menit pun berakhir dengan cepat. Guru Kim segera membentuk grup di setiap masing-masing kelas untuk bertanding.

"Kelas 3A. Park Chanyeol, Im Nayeon , Aron, Kim Samuel, dan Kim Jongin. Dan untuk kelas 3C, Oh Sehun, Johnny Seo , Kim Namjoon ,Choi yoojung dan Jung Chaeyeon."

"Sial/yes!" Sehun segera tersenyum miring. Dia masih bisa mengerjai Jongin rupanya. Sedangkan Jongin sudah mengutuk guru Kim keseribu kalinya untuk hari ini.

"Guru Kim, bisakah aku tak ikut bermain? Bokongku masih terasa sakit."

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk cepat. Namun kebahagiaan nya terhalang oleh kata-kata laki-laki bermuka tembok itu. "Tidak. Tidak ada pemain yang boleh di ganti." Ucapnya final. Sedangkan guru Kim menatap Jongin penuh sesal.

'baiklah sialan. Lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalasmu.'

Pritt

Peluit sudah di tiup, semua pemain juga sudah berada di posisinya masing-masing. Permainan berjalan sangat lancar. Jongin bahkan tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol sehebat itu. Tapi permasalahannya adalah selama permainan ini ia belum juga menyentuh bola oranye itu sama sekali. Apa lagi jika bukan karena Sehun yang selalu memblock nya. Laki-laki itu memanfaatkan badan bongsor nya untuk menutupi tubuh Jongin.

Dan permainan pun akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan tim Sehun. Masing-masing anggota mulai bersalaman. Hingga di mana saat Jongin akan bersalaman dengan pria sialan bernama Oh Sehun itu. Sehun tersenyum remeh hingga membuat Jongin semakin kesal. Sangking kesalnya Jongin bahkan sudah membawa tangan Sehun masuk ke mulutnya.

"Argghh sialan kau!" Sehun segera menarik tangannya yang habis digigit gemas oleh Jongin. Dan Jongin berlari keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah di lingkupi aura gelapnya.

"Channie kita kekantin, okay?" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat menengok melihat wajah Sehun.

Skip

Di kantin

"Tumben sekali kau ingin ke kantin." Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya setelah mereka sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di sudut kantin.

"Tak apa. Ingin saja." Chanyeol sepertinya akan iritasi jika terus melihat senyum lebar milik Jongin yang tidak juga luntur sedari tadi.

"Kau ingin makan?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Minum saja." Setelah itu Chanyeol beranjak mengambil makanan untuknya dan minuman untuk Jongin. Tak beberapa lama, segerombolan pria datang ke kantin. Dan Jongin tahu gerombolan siapa itu.

"Ini minuman mu." Chanyeol kemudian duduk di sebelah Jongin dan mulai fokus dengan makanannya. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun sudah beradu tatap dari kejauhan.

'Apa?!' kira-kira kata itu lah yang berusaha Jongin sampaikan lewat tatapan nya pada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun terus menatapnya datar.

"Jongin buka mulut mu...Aaa~" Chanyeol menyuapkan sesendok makanan pada Jongin. Jongin mengunyah makanan itu dengan segera. "Aku malu bodoh!" Katanya setelah selesai menelan makanannya.

"Kau dan Sehun. Apa kalian terlibat suatu hubungan?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Bukan kah aku sudah bercerita tentang tutoring itu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi hubungan spesial."

"Aku tak mengerti." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusak kepala Jongin. "Lupakan saja."

Byurr

Tak lama ada seorang wanita yang menumpahkan sebotol minuman bersoda pada kepala Jongin.

"Ini balasan mu untuk yang tadi." Wanita kemarin rupanya. Jongin benar-benar mengakui kepopuleran Sehun, buktinya semua orang rela melakukan apa saja untuknya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kata ku kemarin,jalang?! Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak macam-macam pada Sehun."

Plak

"Hey kau sudah kelewatan Krystal!" Chanyeol segera menjauhkan Krystal dari hadapan Jongin.

"Jangan ikut campur Chan. Jalang ini harus di beri pelajaran!" Krystal terlihat ingin menampar Jongin lagi namun deheman seseorang menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hentikan. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup Krystal. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membela ku." Jongin mencibikkan bibirnya kesal. Oh Sehun selalu saja bisa terlihat baik di depan semua orang. Pria iblis ini bahkan terlihat membela nya sekarang.

"Tapi dia sudah kurang ajar padamu Sehun~" rengek nya manja. Jongin hampir saja muntah jika Sehun tidak segera menegurnya.

"Jagalah sikapmu Kim Jongin. Aku tak ingin Krystal terlibat masalah karena ia terus membelaku." Oh Sehun sialan. Dan lihatlah Krystal yang sudah merona karena godaan Sehun.

"Aku pergi." Chanyeol pun segera menyusul Jongin yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"Jadi mau mu apa sialan?!" Jongin tak yakin jika ia akan terbebas dari penyakit darah tinggi jika ia terus saja berhadapan dengan Sehun. Pria itu mengeluh kan tangannya yang sakit karena gigitan Jongin tadi pagi. Padahal Jongin hanya mengigit lengan nya hingga merah saja, bukannya hingga putus.

"Bacakan aku isi buku itu. Toh ini pelajaran sejarah. "

"Baca sendiri." Jongin menyodorkan buku tebal itu.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa membuka halamannya."

"Ck... Jangan manja sialan. Kau pria!" Sehun merenggut. "Bacakan!"

Dengan terpaksa Jongin menarik buku itu lagi dan mulai membaca nya. Jika saja esok Sehun tidak ada ujian sejarah, ia pasti sudah melemparkan buku ini ke wajah stoic Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang bercerita di sampingnya. Mulai dari mata, hidung, hingga bibir Jongin tak luput dari perhatiaan nya. Suara halus Jongin bahkan lebih baik dari desahan wanita manapun yang pernah Sehun dengar. Tanpa sadar Sehun bahkan sudah tertidur di bahu Jongin.

Tuk

"Astaga, dia tertidur?" Jongin berujar lirih.

"Mengapa wajah menyebalkan itu bisa terlihat begitu polos saat ini?" Jongin memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa saat, setidaknya hingga Sehun benar-benar terlelap. Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu Jongin menidurkan tubuh Sehun di sofa yang mereka duduki. Tak lupa ia mengambilkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh itu.

Jam mengajarnya masih tersisa 2 jam lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuatkan Sehun rangkuman materi untuk ujian besok. Ia menulisnya di sebuah buku berukuran sedang. Setelah selesai ia menempelkan selembar sticky note di depan cover buku tersebut.

'Semoga Berhasil Dalam Ujian mu.'

Ke esokkan paginya.

Sehun terkejut saat menemukan dirinya terlelap di sofa semalaman dengan sebuah selimut tebal. Ia meregangkan tulang-tulannya yang terasa sedikit pegal karena tidur di sofa yang lebih kecil dari ukuran tubuhnya.

Matanya sedikit membulat lucu saat melihat sebuah buku dengan sticky note kecil berwarna biru muda.

'Semoga Berhasil Dalam Ujian mu.'

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat membaca deretan kalimat tersebut. Ia kemudian mulai membalik setiap lembaran buku tersebut, membaca nya sekilas tanpa melepas senyum di bibir nya.

"Dia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. " Sehun membaca buku catatan tersebut hingga kalimat terakhir. Dan tawanya pecah saat melihat sebuah kalimat dengan spidol merah.

'Aku akan membunuhmu jika nilaimu jelek :) '

Ternyata pilihan ayah nya tak buruk juga. Setelah seminggu di ajar ia baru sadar jika Jongin itu sedikit humoris juga.

Sehun memasukkan buku tersebut kedalam tas nya dan segera bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

skip

Ujiannya berjalan baik. Aneh nya semua materi yang di berikan oleh Jongin keluar saat ujian tadi. Sehun seperti nya harus meminta bocoran untuk ujian mata pelajaran lain dengan Jongin. Jika seperti ini terus, ia akan jadi peringkat satu nanti.

Dan untuk merayakan keberhasilannya Sehun sengaja mencari Jongin hingga ke kelasnya. Namun teman sekelasnya bilang bahwa Jongin pergi ke perpustakaan. Astaga... mendengar nama tempat nya saja membuat Sehun menguap bosan. Tapi berterima kasihlah pada mood nya yang begitu bagus saat ini, ia jadi rela untuk menginjakkan kakinya ke perpustakaan untuk pertama kalinya selama 3 tahun ini.

Sebelum ke perpustakaan Sehun tak lupa membelikan beberapa camilan untuk Jongin. Saat memasuki perpustakaan ia dapat menemukan Jongin dengan mudahnya karena hanya gadis itu saja yang berada di sana. Sehun pun segera menghampirinya.

"Ini." Sehun melemparkan plastik berisikan makanan itu pada Jongin. Jongin sedikit melirik ke dalam plastik itu namun buru-buru ia mengembalikan nya.

"Terima kasih ... tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kau menolaknya?" Sehun tersulut emosi. Ia bahkan rela pergi ke mini market sekolah untuk membelikan Jongin semua makanan ini. Tapi gadis itu malah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Maaf..." Sehun akhirnya merebut plastik tersebut dan membuang nya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Aku salah bersikap baik padamu, brengsek!" Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu nya saat melihat sikap Sehun tersebut. Lagipula semua camilan yang di bawa Sehun tak dapat ia makan, semua nya mengandung bahan yang tak bisa Jongin cerna. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara belajar nya yang sempat tertunda itu.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Brakk

"Dimana Kim Jongin hah?!" Krystal masuk ke kelas Jongin bersama teman-temannya,namun ia tak bisa menemukan gadis itu dimana pun.

Tadi ia dapat laporan jika Jongin sempat berduaan dengan Sehun di perpustakaan, jadi ia ingin memastikan kebenaran nya secara langsung.

"Chan, kau liat Jongin?!" Chanyeol yang baru tiba dari toilet sedikit terkejut ketika wanita bermarga Jung di depannya itu menanyai Jongin.

"Mungkin ia masih di perpustakaan." Tanpa mendengar kalimat lebih lanjutnya Krystal segera bergegas untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dengan di ekori oleh teman-temannya.

Di perpustakaan

Sreeett

Tangan Jongin di tarik kasar oleh seseorang. Orang itu lantas menyeretnya ke luar perpustakaan dan membawanya ke gudang sekolah.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Jongin berteriak saat melihat sosok yang menariknya paksa tersebut.

Plak

"Kau- berani-berani nya kau berdeketan dengan Sehun lagi,hah?!"

Buaghh

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu sialan!"

"Akhh..." Krystal menarik rambut Jongin hingga membuat beberapa helainya putus.

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya. Karena Sehun adalah milikku!"

Plakk

plakk

Kali ini bahkan bukan hanya Krystal yang memukulinya, tetapi semua teman-teman Krystal.

"Sulli cepat ambil beberapa makanan sisa di kantin. Wanita jalang ini harus di beri pelajaran." Sulli segera pergi ke kantin untuk memenuhi perintah yang di berikan Krystal.

skip

Jongin berjalan gontai keluar dari gudang tersebut. Sontak keadaannya yang begitu kacau menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang berada di sana.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil seragam ganti yang ada di loker nya (di dalam kelas.) Semua murid kelasnya terkejut saat melihat kondisi mengenaskan Jongin. Muka babak belur dan di penuhi sisa makanan.

"Jong!" Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin yang sedang membuka pintu loker nya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanpa rasa jijik Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Jongin, namun segera di tepis oleh gadis itu. "Diamlah Chan. Kumohon...hiks..." Chanyeol bisa mendengar nada lirih itu dengan jelas. Jongin bahkan menangis, hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bertanya-tanya, namun ia tahu jika Jongin sedang tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapa pun.

Brakk

Jongin menutup pintu lokernya kasar dan pergi dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia menambah kecepatan kakinya ketika melihat Sehun di depan kelas pria itu.

"Jong-in?" Tapi Jongin tidak memperdulikan teguran itu. Yang ia harus lakukan saat ini adalah pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Rencana awal Jongin tadi ternyata tak sesuai harapan. Sesaat setelah sampai di bilik kamar mandi ia malah menangis dan meringkuk di bawah guyuran air shower. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ngilu. Hatinya juga sakit mendengar kata-kata kasar yang Krystal keluarkan untuk nya.

Tokk tokk

"Jongin kau tak apa?" Ternyata Chanyeol mengikutinya kemari.

"Pergilah hikss...aku m-mohon..."

Duakk duakk

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan mu dalam keadaan seperti ini?!" Chanyeol malah menggedor pintu tak sabaran.

"Hiks...aku mohon hiks...hiks..." Jongin semakin menyaringkan tangisannya.

"Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini sekarang juga Jong!"

BRAKK

"Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Jongin kumohon~" namun Jongin tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis, Jongin..." Ujar Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat kemuadian, Jongin sudah berhenti menangis. Gadis itu juga sudah meminta Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk mandi .

"Kemari lah." Jongin mendekati Chanyeol setelah keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Pria itu kemudian mengambil sebuah handuk baru dari sebuah lemari kecil dan mengeringkan rambut Jongin. Sementara Jongin hanya diam matanya menatap dada bidang Chanyeol, namun terlihat kosong.

"Mengapa kau tidak melawan mereka?"

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Mereka banyak sekali."

"Kalau begitu laporkan mereka." Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Mereka mungkin akan di keluarkan , dan Kau tahu betapa sulitnya mencari sekolah baru?" Chanyeol tak menyangka di saat seperti ini Jongin masih saja memikirkan orang lain.

"Tidak perlu datang ke rumah Sehun nanti. Istirahat lah."

Beberapa hari kemudian

Malam sudah semakin larut. Setidaknya malam ini tak begitu melelahkan karena Sehun tidak terlalu bertingkah selama pelajaran seperti saat awal ia mengajar dulu.

Ia juga tinggal mengunci pintu mini market dan pulang. Ia benar-benar sudah mengantuk. Namun perkiraannya salah, karena sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk nya.

"Jongin, ayah ingin bicara padamu." Jongin duduk di depan ayah nya yang sudah lebih duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau bekerja sebagai tutor anak tuan Oh?" Sebenarnya ayah angkatnya itu merupakan salah satu manager di salah satu cabang bank milik tuan Oh, ayah Sehun. Kris juga bisa sekolah di sana karena jabatan sang ayah. Sebenarnya tuan Wu bisa saja membiayai Jongin dengan cuma-cuma seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kris. Namun mereka tidak ingin repot-repot mengurus Jongin, karena anak itu bukan anak kandung mereka. Sungguh kejam.

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian tapi saat- "

Plakk

"Dasar sialan! Kau berbohong pada kami." Tanpa di duga, sang ibu keluar dan langsung menyerangnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kau sengaja bukan? Kau sengaja menutupi nya agar kau dapat menikmati uang itu sendirian?!"

"Tidak bu... sungguh aku-"

"Dasar anak tak tahu di untung. Mulai sekarang kau harus menyerahkan semua uang yang di berikan oleh tuan Oh pada ku." Jongin tak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ia hanya dapat mengangguk samar saat mendengar omelan sang ibu.

"Sudahlah. Tapi jangan lupa jaga sikap. Jangan mempermalukan keluarga ini." Pesan sang ayah, ia hanya bisa mengangguk patuh saja. Ayah dan ibu nya sudah pergi meninggalkan nya, namun saat ia masuk ke kamar, ia menemukan Kris sedang duduk di ranjang nya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin to the point. Kris bangkit untuk berdiri di hadapan sang adik. "Jangan pernah bilang pada Sehun, jika kau adik ku."

"Aku bahkan tak sudi menjadi adik mu."

Plakk

"Katakan sekali lagi,!"

"Aku tak sudi jadi adik mu, sialan!"

Plakk plakk

"Sialan kau!" Kris menampar gadis itu hingga terjatuh. Ia juga menendang perut Jongin hingga Jongin menangis. Tapi jangan harap jika ibu atau ayah nya akan membantunya, karena mereka benar-benar tak perduli dengan Jongin.

Setelah tendangan keras di punggung Jongin, Kris keluar kamar begitu saja. Sedangkan Jongin sudah menangis tersedu tapi ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menutup mulut nya, tak ingin kedua orang tua itu bangun dan malah menghajarnya juga. Akhirnya malam itu di habiskan Jongin dengan tidur di lantai karena ia sudah tak mampu bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan kepalanya.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"Sehun..." Sehun sedang berjalan di taman belakang sekolah. Namun la langsung menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sehun tolong aku, akh..." Sehun berusaha untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu, namun kaki nya malah berjalan menyusuri taman untuk mencari sosok itu. Saat ia melewati pohon ia menemukan Jongin yang tengah menangis sambil duduk di bawah pohon.

"Jongin...kau kenapa?" Sehun terkejut saat melihat memar di tubuh dan wajah Jongin.

"Tolong aku Sehun, sakithh...hiks..." Sehun berusaha untuk membantunya berdiri namun tubuh Jongin malah kembali terjatuh dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

"Jong... Jongin, Jongin kau dengar aku? Bangun Jongin...bangun... Jongin... Jongin."

"JONGIN...Arghhh...hah..hah..." Sehun terbangun dengan keringat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bermimpi aneh, ia bahkan menangis. Lagi pula kenapa ia bermimpi tentang Jongin?

Tak ingin berpikiran lebih jauh. Sehun pun kembali memejamkan matanya, melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Sehun sedikit bingung saat melihat Jongin yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sehun juga melihat luka sobek di sudut bibir wanita itu. Tunggu...ini sudah sejak lama setelah aksi penamparannya waktu itu, kenapa sudut bibir Jongin masih luka?

"Sehun bisa kah aku pulang lebih awal?" Jongin memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Kau sakit?" Jongin hanya mengangguk,

"Kalau begitu tidur lah dulu. Saat aku selesai mengerjakan ini, aku akan membangunkan mu." Awal nya Jongin sempat menolak, namun Sehun segera memaksanya dan membantunya tidur di ranjang nya.

Sehun tak tahu mengapa ia mengizinkan Jongin tidur di ranjangnya. Ia bahkan tak mengizinkan ibunya untuk duduk di sana. Tapi ia malah menyuruh Jongin untuk tidur di sana.

Sehun pun kembali mengerjakan soal yang di beri Jongin. Ia berencana membangunkan gadis itu nanti. Gadis itu pasti sangat sakit hingga dia tak terlalu cerewet hari ini.

"Tidur lah...aku akan pergi keluar sebentar." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun keluar rumah untuk membelikan obat untuk gadis itu.

"Jongin..." Sehun panik saat Jongin tidak bangun juga, padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk membangunkan wanita itu sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Ini bahkan sudah pukul 8 malam, ia memang sengaja tidak membangunkan Jongin karena tak ingin mengganggu tidur wanita itu. Tapi ini sudah sangat lama, dan Jongin belum bangun juga. Ia segera meraih ponsel nya dan mengubungi dokter pribadi keluarganya.

Tak lama setelah itu sang dokter datang dan memeriksa Jongin. Ponsel Sehun berdering, menandakan panggilan dari seseorang.

"Sehun...malam ini ja-"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tak bisa."

Pip

Setelah itu Sehun segera menghampiri dokter yang terlihat sudah selesai memeriksa Jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sang dokter nampak priahatin setelah memeriksa Jongin.

"Dia hanya deman dan pingsan sebenarnya, namun beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat lebam termasuk bagian punggung dan perut nya." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Hatinya begitu sakit, ini seperti yang ia mimpikan semalam.

"Terima kasih. Tolong berikan resep obat nya pada pelayan saja, aku akan menyuruh mereka membeli obat nya." Sang dokter pun pulang meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri mematung di depan Jongin yang maih belum nampak sadar juga.

"Cepat lah sadar. "

Tbc

Note:

dari kemaren banyak yang bilang klo udah pernah baca ff ini... iya ini ff yang itu. wkwk

cuma aku rubah di sana-sini biar jln ceritanya lebih bagus.

trus ada yang nyoba buat nebak. tapi maaf bagian itu nya aku rubah kkk~

jadi tetep tungguin yah next chap nya.

see you


	5. Keempat

"Jongin... Jongin? Jongin kau bisa mendengarku?" Jongin bisa merasakan jika seseorang sedang menyebut namanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi nya.

Hingga akhirnya orang tersebut berhenti ketika Jongin sudah membuka kedua matanya.

"S-sehun?"

"Untunglah kau sadar..."

"Aku? Bukannya aku hanya sedang tidur di kamar mu tadi?" Jongin menatap sekelilingnya bingung.

"Apa kau bermimpi? Kau sudah pingsan selama lebih dari 8 jam Jongin." Jongin membelalakan matanya.

"Kepala mu sakit?" Tanya nya khawatir.

"Tidak. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu..." Sehun ingin menahan Jongin, namun wanita itu dengan segera pergi keluar dari kamarnya tanpa membawa mantel dan tas punggung nya.

 _'Masalahnya...bagaimana aku harus menghadapi nenek sihir itu nanti? Mati aku!'_

"Sialan... astaga jam berapa ini? Ibu pasti akan memarahi ku!"

Jongin tak perduli dengan tatapan aneh yang di berikan oleh orang-orang padanya karena terus saja berbicara sendiri di sepanjang jalan. Apa lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai seragam sekolah nya , sedangkan suhu udara begitu dingin hari ini. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah nasib nya yang mungkin saja akan segera di habisi oleh sang ibu.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Firasatnya mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Ternyata ibu nya sudah menunggu ia di depan pintu rumah.

"Aku...dari rumah tuan Oh bu."

"Pembohong! Ini sudah pukul 5 subuh. Apakah mungkin kau mengajar selama itu?"

"..." Jongin tak menjawabnya, percuma saja. Orang-orang di rumah ini tak akan pernah mendengarnya.

"Tak bisa menjawab?!" Sang ibu kemudian berjalan mendekati nya, jangan lupa dengan sebuah rotan tipis yang ada di genggamannya.

"Berdiri dengan tegap!" Jongin meremas ujung seragam yang ia pakai.

Ctarrr

Ctarrr

Teriak minta ampun pun tak akan menghentikan ini semua. Jadi Jongin hanya terus meremat ujung seragamnya. Tubuhnya yang semula mulai membaik kini kembali lemas karena kedinginan selama perjalanan tadi, dan di tambah lagi dengan pukulan sang ibu. Jongin jadi ingin mati saja rasanya.

Setelah mengayunkan pukulan sebanyak puluhan kali, akhirnya sang ibu angkat berhenti dan segera pergi meninggalkan Jongin di sana. Dengan langkah tertatih Jongin pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di sekolah.

Ke esokan hari nya Jongin hampir saja terlambat ke sekolah karena badannya yang terasa akan remuk jika di gerakkan.

"Semoga saja...di masa depan, setelah aku berenkarnasi ibu akan terlahir kembali menjadi anak angkat ku. Aku akan menghajarnya seperti yang ia lakukan padaku saat ini." Dengan terseok-seok Jongin akhirnya berhasil mencapai kelas nya.

Terlihat seorang pria tengah menatapnya dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Kenapa dengan kaki mu?" Tanya nya dengan nada khawatir. Jongin sedikit lega, setidaknya ia masih memiliki Chanyeol di sisi nya .

"Nenek itu...sialan! Dia memukul kaki ku hingga biru." Chanyeol mengangguk. Pantas saja Jongin memakai celana olahraga di dalam rok nya.

"Guru Cha mungkin akan memarahi mu nanti." Ya Jongin tahu, jika guru wanita itu akan memarahinya karena berpakaian menyimpang dari aturan sekolah.

"Biarkan saja. Aku sudah kebal." Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Beri salam."

"Selamat pagi..."

"Selamat pagi. Semua nya di harapkan berdiri. Aku akan mengecek kerapihan kalian hari ini." Guru Cha berjalan ke penjuru kelas untuk mengecek pakaian para siswa.

"Nona Kim? Kenapa kau memakai celana olahraga di dalam rokmu?"

"Maaf bu..."

"Buka sekarang!" Semua murid terdiam karena seruan guru wanita itu .

"Maaf bu, tapi aku tak bisa..." perkataannya terputus karena sanggahan dari guru Cha.

"Aku tahu kau memang miskin Kim Jongin. Tapi bisakah berpakaian normal seperti siswi lainnya. Berpakaian seperti ini tak akan menarik simpati orang lain." Jongin segera melepas celana olahraga itu sehingga bekas luka kebiruan di kakinya terlihat. Semua murid menatapnya penuh kasihan.

"Aku memang miskin. Aku juga sadar terhadapa posisi ku di sekolah ini. Tapi tunjukan sikap mu seperti selayaknya seorang guru bu."

"Kau berani menasehati ku?" Jongin tak melepaskan kontak mata antara merek berdua.

"Kau ingin memukul ku? Maka pukul lah aku seperti yang di lakukan oleh siswa siswi di sekolah ini, jika itu akan membuatmu lega. Aku tahu orang tua ku tak bisa menjadi donatur di sekolah ini. Tapi sadarlah...kau seorang guru. Apakah pantas seorang guru memperlakukan muridnya seperti ini?"

Guru Cha tak mengucapkan balasan apapun. Ia hanya memberikan gesture seakan mengusir Jongin dari kelasnya. Tanpa banyak berpikir Jongin segera keluar dari kelas tersebut tanpa memperdulikan kaki nya yang sakit.

.

.

.

Jongin tengah duduk sendiri di atap sekolah, lebih tepatnya di pinggiran atap hingga kakinya menggantung bebas di udara.

"Haruskah aku lompat dari atas sini?" Jongin pikir menyusul orang tua kandungnya tidak buruk juga.

"Ey... kalian sangat egois. Hidup bersama di atas sana, dan meninggalkan ku bersama para monster itu." Jongin tahu ia tak mungkin lompat ke bawah sana, itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Bagaimana jika mayat nya hanya di biarkan membusuk di bawah sana. Mana ada orang yang sudi membawanya.

"Membolos?" Suara bariton terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Jongin sedikit terkejut saat menemukan siapa orang yang telah menegurnya itu.

"Tuan Oh?" Tuan Oh hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Jongin ,duduk di pinggiran atap namun dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa membolos?"

"Aku di usir dari kelas." Bukannya merasa sedih, Jongin malah menyengir lebar.

"Lalu mengapa datang kemari, bukannya kau lebih suka ke perpustakaan?" Cengiran Jongin lenyap. Kemudian ia memberikan tatapan datar pada tuan Oh.

"Aku ingin bunuh diri..." Tuan Oh terkisap. Ia tatap mata gadis itu.

"Aku bercanda, hehe... kaki ku sedang jelek sekali hari ini. Pasti orang-orang akan melihatku jijik." Tuan Oh sedikit bernafas lega. Ia pikir Jongin akan benar-benar bunuh diri.

"Memangnya kaki mu kenapa?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya memar, tapi itu membuatku sedikit malu."

"Bagaimana perkembangan Sehun?"

"Lumayan juga. Nilai ulangannya bahkan memenuhi standart."

"Terima kasih Jongin... aku tahu betapa menyusahkan nya Sehun."

"Tak apa. Ku kira ia hanya sedikit kelebihan hormon. Seperti nya masa pubertasnya masih belum berakhir."

Tuan Oh terkekeh saat mendengar candaan yang di berikan Jongin. Ia jadi ingat kejadian di masa lalu nya, ia menyesal karena sedikit terlambat waktu itu.

"Jongin... jangan terkejut." Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Aku mengenal orang tua kandung mu..."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... dan melihat mu seperti ini membuat ku teringat akan sifat ibu mu."

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Ya...dia cantik seperti mu." Jongin mendengus. "Kalau begitu ia tak cantik." Tuan Oh kembali terkekeh, sungguh jika ia punya kesempatan untuk menukarkan anaknya, maka ia akan dengan senang hati menukar Sehun dengan Jongin.

"Kau ini! Aku akan menceritakan kisah ayah dan ibu mu lain waktu."

"Tak perlu..." ujar Jongin sendu. Mata nya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Jika kau menceritakan nya, aku mungkin akan sangat merindukan mereka. Dan itu akan membuatku semakin ingin bersama mereka di atas sana." Jongin menangkupkan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya. Tuan Oh hanya dapat mengusap sayang kepala gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Jongin..."

"Chan..."

"Kau habis menangis?" Jongin hanya menundukkan kepala nya. Tuan Oh sudah turun dari beberapa menit yang lalu sehingga Jongin menghabiskan waktu menangis nya sendirian hingga Chanyeol datang.

"Ini celana mu. Pakailah..." Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak butuh itu. Biarkan saja orang lain melihat nya. Aku sudah tak perduli..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa... lagi pula ini tak begitu buruk." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mentraktir mu makan sepuasnya hari ini."

"Call." Jongin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol kemudian menggandeng lengan pria itu.

Di kantin

Seperti yang sudah bisa di perkirakan... Jongin pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid di sekolah. Tak terkecuali Sehun dan teman-teman nya. Sedangkan ia dan Chanyeol makan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang tersebut.

Tukk

Perhatian keduanya teralihkan saat melihat Irene yang sudah duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Bukan kah kita teman?" Jongin dan Chanyeol saling melemparkan pandangan kemudian berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalian mau kemana hah?!" Irene memekik sedikit keras. Sementara Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat nya.

"Baiklah...kami akan kembali duduk." Setelahnya mereka makan sambil bercanda sesekali.

"Jongin kenapa kau hanya makan itu?" Irene menunjuk piring Jongin yang hanya berisi nasi dan sayur.

"Aku alergi terhadap beberapa makanan. Jadi aku tak bisa memakan lauk yang ada disini."

"Benarkah?" Jongin hanya mengangguk semangat. Senyum nya tak luntur semenjak tuan Oh menceritakan ia tentang ibunya tadi. Ia bahkan sudah tak perduli dengan Guru Cha itu. Dan hal itu pula yang menarik perhatian seorang pemuda dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah...aku rasa pelajaran hari ini sudah cukup. Kau boleh pergi." Seperti biasa Jongin memberikan pelajaran tambahan pada Sehun.

Namun hal yang tak biasa adalah, Sehun belum juga beranjak dari hadapannya. Biasanya pria itu akan segera bergegas untuk pergi ke suatu tempat setelah sesi belajar mereka.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Masih ada yang belum kau pahami?" Sebenarnya Sehun ingin bertanya mengenai kaki Jongin. Tapi ia sedikit ragu.

"Tak ada."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Saat berdiri Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang sedikit kesulitan. Tangannya secara otomatis terulur, dan Jongin menerima ulurannya tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Selamat malam." Sehun tak membalas perkataan Jongin. Pikirannya tengah bertarung dengan hatinya saat ini.

"Ingin ku antar pulang?" Dan senyuman Jongin membuat jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak menerima tawaran dari orang asing." Sehun tahu ia mungkin sudah sedikit gila saat memikirkan betapa manisnya Jongin tadi, padahal gadis ini begitu menyebalkan.

"Sialan!" Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidah nya pada Sehun,lalu segera pergi dari kamar pria pucat itu.

.

.

.

Jongin pulang lebih awal dari biasanya, alasannya? Tentu saja karena paman Cha melarangnya untuk bekerja hari ini setelah melihat memar di kaki Jongin.

Cklek

Jongin membuka pintu rumah setelah memasukkan beberapa sandi. Ruang tengah nampak begitu sepi. Sepertinya sang ibu angkat pergi ke rumah mertuanya bersama dengan sang suami. Berarti Jongin bisa sedikit beristirahat lebih lama hari ini.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap seseorang yang membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar. Tanpa melihat pun Jongin tau siapa orang itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Dengan segera Jongin memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu tersebut .

Jongin duduk di pinggiran ranjang untuk melepas kaos kaki yang ia kenakan.

Cklekk

Jongin berhenti melakukan kegiatan nya dan hanya terdiam melihat sang pria yang kini sudah berada di kamarnya itu.

"Ada...apa?" Tanya nya sedikit kikuk.

"..." namun pria itu tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, ia malah berlutut di hadapan Jongin dan memegang kaki Jongin .

"Maafkan ibu..." setelah itu Kris mengoleskan gel pereda nyeri pada kedua betis Jongin. Ia bahkan melakukannya dengan penuh perhatian dan itu membuat suasana kembali hening untuk kesekian kali nya.

Setelah selesai mengolesi betis Jongin, Kris bangkit untuk duduk tepat di samping sang adik angkat untuk mengobati sudut bibir sang adik luka karena tamparannya kemarin lusa.

"Maafkan aku..."

Jongin tak dapat menahan air matanya . Dan tangisan Jongin membuat Kris panik.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mencoba untuk menghentikan tangis nya. Kris pun ia buat semakin bingung. Dan dengan spontanitas nya, Kris segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu walaupun pada akhirnya tangisan Jongin malah semakin kencang.

"Ku mohon...berhentilah menangis..."

"Hiks...hiks..." Jongin membalas pelukan Kris dengan erat. "Te- terima k kasih..."

Kris tak mampu menahan senyum nya. Ini adalah saat-saat yang selalu di impikan oleh nya. Bersikap layaknya kakak dan adik .

Flash back on

Di kantin

Kris menatap Sehun heran. Ia tak tahu mengapa sejak sedari tadi Sehun terus saja menatap adik nya di sudut kantin sana. Sangking penasarannya ia sampai bertanya pada pria itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu... semalam ia pingsan selama 8 jam di rumahku."

"B-benarkah? " Kris terkejut bukan main. Apalagi setelah mengingat ucapan sang ibu yang katanya memberikan pelajaran pada Jongin subuh tadi.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Entah lah...dokter bilang dia hanya demam. Namun dokter menemukan luka lebam di tubuh nya. Dan sekarang kau lihat sendiri kondisi kaki nya." Kris sedikit tersedak dengan liurnya sendiri. Ia jadi teringat aksinya kemarin lusa saat menghajar Jongin, apa jangan-jangan dia lah penyebab Jongin pingsan selama itu.

"Siapapun yang melakukan hal tersebut pasti bukanlah manusia. Bagaimana mungkin ia menghajar seorang wanita seperti itu." Dan kalimat Namjoon membuat Kris seakan tertampar dengan keras nya. Mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan selama ini

Flasback off

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padamu." Kris mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah berniat untuk berlaku seperti itu pada Jongin. Namun salahkan perasaan nya.

Perasaan yang seharusnya tak pernah ada diantara hubungan kakak dan adik.

Tbc

Note: maaf jelek yah. aku tau kok kalo cerita nya udah pasaran banget dan kalian pasti rada bosen baca nya.


	6. Kelima

Meski hubungan nya dengan Kris sudah membaik bukan berarti dia bisa bersikap leluasa di rumah. Ingat hanya Kris yang berbaikan dengannya, ayah dan ibu nya tidak. Jadi jangan berharap keadaan mulai membaik. Ia bahkan tak berani menegur Kris selama di rumah.Mereka hanya melakukan kontak mata dengan sedikit senyuman canggung antar satu sama lain.

"Jong... ingin ke kantin?"

"Tidak Chan, aku ingin di kelas saja." Tanpa menanyakan alasan Jongin , Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di kelas.

Jongin mengambil buku latihan soal nya dan mengerjakan soal tersebut. Karena terlalu fokus ,Jongin bahkan tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk di kursi Chanyeol yang tepat di depan Jongin.

Tukk

"Eoh?" Mata Jongin membulat saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau terlalu fokus, eoh? Sampai-sampai mengabaikan ku..." si pria mengusak rambut Jongin sayang.

Plakk

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Bagaimana jika teman-teman mu tahu?" Jongin memukul pundak pria itu.

"Sehun dan yang lainnya sedang ada di kantin. Tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula apa salah jika kakak mu datang kemari?" Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kris. Hati nya menghangat karena orang yang berada di sisi nya kini bertambah satu.

"Makan coklat itu." Tanpa di suruh dua kali Jongin segera membuka bungkus coklat itu dan memakannya.

"Nanti malam hubungi aku jika kau selesai bekerja di tempat paman Cha. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Aku tak punya ponsel. Lagipula bagaimana jika ibu mengetahui nya?"

"Aku akan berpura-pura pergi ke supermarket. Dan soal ponsel aku akan bilang pada ibu agar dia mengizinkan mu untuk memiliki ponsel."

"Benarkah? Wah... kau yang terbaik Kak!" Kris terkekeh saat melihat Jongin yang menunjukan aegyeo nya.

"Kau jorok sekali!" Kris mengusap sudut bibir Jongin yang terdapat noda coklat. Namun tanpa mereka sadari Sehun telah melihat semua kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan dari luar kelas. Niatnya hanyalah ingin mengikuti Kris yang tiba-tiba menolak pergi ke kantin, tapi malah pemandangan ini yang ia lihat.

"Mereka berpacaran?" Gumam nya pelan. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu saat ia menggumamkan kata berpacaran dalam kalimatnya. Sedikit tak rela melihat Jongin dekat dengan pria lain.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

Setelah sesi tutor berakhir Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar, sedikit melepas kan penat. Sudah hampir sebulan dia tak pernah kemari karena latihan basket dan juga karena larangan sang ayah.

"Seperti biasa?"

"Tidak. Hari ini aku tak ingin mabuk."

"Tumben sekali?" Setelah itu sang bartender membuatkan Sehun segelas cocktail tanpa alkohol.

"Jika hanya ingin minum lebih baik kau supermarket saja. Jangan membuang-buang uang mu dengan datang ke tempat ini. " si bartender kembali bersuara.

Asal tahu saja, bar ini biaya masuknya sangat mahal. Minuman yang di jual juga sangat mahal. Satu gelas cocktail bahkan di hargai dengan 400ribu won.

"Aku hanya ingin menjernihkan fikiran saja. Lusa aku kan bertanding basket."

Si bartender tersebut hanya memutar bola mata nya malas. Sungguh apa yang di ucapkan Sehun sangat tidak sinkron sekali. Apa hubungannya Fikiran dan basket.

"Apa kau sudah mabuk sebelum kemari?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa kau aneh seperti itu? Kau tidak terlihat seperti Oh Sehun."

"Aku pergi." Sehun menarik mundur kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hey! Kau bahkan tak meminumnya!"

Skip

Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangan kacau sekarang. Mungkin kah karena kejadian siang tadi?

Bagaimana bisa Kris sedekat itu dengan Jongin? Padahal mereka tak pernah berbicara atau terlihat dekat sebelumnya.

Tapi memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa ia mengurusi hidup Jongin? Terserah Jongin bukan, ia ingin dekat atau berkencan dengan siapapun. Itu bukan urusan Sehun.

"Sialan!" Dan lihatlah sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat hari ini. Apalagi saat sesi tutor tadi, ia bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Padahal wanita itu tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnnya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari , ia sudah memarikirkan mobil nya di depan sebuah supermarket ah bukan, mini market lebih tepatnya.Mungkin kata-kata bartender itu mempengaruhi pikirannya hingga ia sampai kemari.

Dia masuk kedalam mini market tersebut dan mengambil beberapa bir dingin dan juga beberapa snack.

"Satu bungkus rokok." Mata Sehun fokus dengan uang di dompetnya.

"Tanda pengenal mu?" Sang kasir menggerakkan telapak tamgannya ke hadapan Sehun. Tapi tunggu dulu... Sehun kenal dengan suara ini.

"J-jongin?"

"Iya tuan muda Oh. Ini aku Kim Jongin." Sahut Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Bekerja."

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku kau baru saja mengajarku tadi. Dan sekarang kau ada disini?"

"Aku bekerja di sini sejak lama, jauh sebelum aku menjadi tutormu." Astaga. Sebenarnya semiskin apa Jongin ini hingga bekerja di berbagai tempat sekaligus?

"Dimana rokok ku?"

"Tanda pengenal mu?"

"Kita seumuran. Bagaimana mungkin kau lupa?" Sebenarnya Kris sudah memiliki kartu tanda pengenal. Namun ia meninggalkannya di rumah.

"Kalau begitu kau tak bisa membeli nya. Hanya orang yang memiliki ktp saja yang bisa membeli rokok."

"Kenapa kau kolot sekali? Cepat berikan!" Sehun hampir saja terkesan dengan perjuangan Jongin yang bekerja tiada hentinya, hingga ia lupa bagaimana sifat iblisnya wanita itu.

"Tak bisa. Semuanya 20ribu won."

"Aku tak akan membayar jika kau tak memberikan ku rokoknya." Ujar Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau bisa keluar dan membelinya di tempat lain." Jongin menjawabnya dengan nada datar. Sehun tak habis pikir, bagaimana Jongin bisa begitu keras kepala?

"Dasar keras kepala! Ini! Kemarikan belanjaan ku!" Dengan gerakan kilat Sehun meletakkan uang nya dan merebut plastik belanjaan nya.

"Terimakasih. Jangan datang lagi!" Jongin melambaikan tangan nya pada Sehun hingga Sehun berhasil masuk kedalam mobil nya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lucu sekali pria itu. Kkk~ astaga?! Aku memberikan bir nya?! Astaga seharusnya aku juga melarangnya membeli itu." Jongin memukul kening nya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika Sehun juga membeli Bir kalengan tadi. Dan seharusnya ia bisa melarang pria itu karena ia khawatir jika pria itu akan mabuk nantinya. Apalagi sekarang banyak sekali kecelakaan akibat pengemudi yang mabuk.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Mini market." Sehun menunjukan plastik belanja nya pada sang ayah. Tenang saja, bir nya sudah ia habis kan saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Jadi yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa snack saja.

"Tumben sekali ?"

"Em... Ayah, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Ayah nya mengerutkan kening. Merasa bingung karna anaknya tiba-tiba bertanya padanya, padahal Sehun dulu bahkan jarang menyahuti nya.

"Ayah...kau tahu jika Jongin bekerja di mini market?"

"Tentu saja. Ayah sudah tahu segala sesuatu tentang dia."

"Benarkah?" Eiyy Sehun jadi curiga jika sang ayah ternyata menyimpan hati pada Jongin.

"Apa lagi yang Ayah tahu tentang Jongin?"

"Fakta bahwa dia anak angkat."

"Jongin anak angkat?!"

"Memang nya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu penasaran dengan gadis itu?"

"Tak ada. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam Ayah."

Pantas saja Jongin begitu bekerja keras, ternyata dia anak angkat. Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah dengan perkataannya tempo hari.

"Apa mungkin jika orang tua angkat Jongin yang melakukan kekerasan itu? Astaga, kenapa aku jadi peduli padanya?! Sialan!"

Tbc

note: update yeay...wkwk


	7. Keenam

"Kau mau kemana Kris?" Kris menghentikan langkahnya untuk menyahuti sang ibu. "Aku ingin ke mini market. Em... ibu..."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kah kau izin kan Jongin untuk memiliki ponsel?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku pikir kita terlalu mengekang nya selama ini. Setidaknya ia bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti anak remaja lainnya." Alis ibu nya bertaut, sedangkan Kris sudah mati-matian menahan kegugupannya.

"Apa dia yang memintamu untuk melakukan ini?"

"Tidak bu. Aku hanya kasihan pada nya." Kris tahu jika selama ini Ayah , Ibu nya bahkan dirinya sendiri sudah terlalu menyakiti Jongin. Setidaknya mereka bisa menebus nya mulai dari sekarang.

"Baiklah. Tapi bilang padanya agar tak pernah malas-malasan lagi, jika tidak aku akan mengambil ponselnya nanti." Kris berseru senang dalam hati. Ia tahu ibunya tak akan mungkin menolak permintaannya. Yah meskipun ibu nya terkadang bisa jadi begitu kolot.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Cklek

"Dasar anak itu!"

.

.

.

"Kris?"

"Lihatlah apa yang ku bawa!?"

Tukk

"Ponsel? Darimana kau mendapatkan nya?" Kris merenggut kesal. Dapat ia bilang? Heol, tentu saja Kris membelinya.

"Aku membelinya. Untuk mu."

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ada uang. "

"Ambil saja. Ini hadiah untuk mu, lagipula ulang tahun mu seminggu lagi." Jongin tersenyum manis, dan Kris tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi sang adik hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Sakit! Tapi... terima kasih."

"Ya ya... kapan kau pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu mu di luar." Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sementara Kris pergi keluar untuk menunggu Jongin di sebuah kursi yang berada di luar mini market tersebut.

Skip

"Nomer ku ada di panggilan pertama. Lalu ada nomer Ibu dan juga Ayah, dan ini-

Ckrek

Foto ku, sebagai wallpaper mu." Jongin mendecak saat melihat betapa narsisnya sang kakak.

"Kau narsis sekali." Kris hanya memeletkan lidah nya pada Jongin. Jongin jadi kesal di buatnya, dan berakhirlah mereka dengan aksi saling kejar-kejaran.

"Berhenti kau! Hahaha..." Jongin memukul lengan Kris hingga pria itu mengaduh kesakitan. Dia tak menyangka jika tenaga Jongin ternyata lumayan juga.

Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mari-bercanda-di tengah- jalan itu, ketika seseorang yang mengendarai motor besar berhenti di depannya.

"Kris?!" Jongin segera menarik tangan nya dari lengan Kris, namun Kris menahannya.

"Hai Joon!"

"Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya pria itu bingung.

"Tidak. Dia adikku."

"Yak!" Jongin menyalak kecil. Bagaimana mungkin Kris mengatakan hal itu pada temannya, Kim Namjoon.

"Tak apa. Namjoon bisa menyimpan rahasia ini." Jawab Kris tenang.

"Kalian benar-benar bersaudara? Tapi mengapa kalian tak mirip sama sekali?"

"A-aku anak angkat keluarga Wu." Namjoon melebarkan mata nya terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Jongin dan Kris bersaudara. Tapi rahasia bahwa Jongin adalah anak angkat adalah yang membuatnya semakin tak habis pikir.

"Ku harap kau menyimpan rahasia ini Joon. Aku tak ingin hal ini sampai ke telinga orang lain."

"Tapi kenapa kalian bersikap seperti orang asing di sekolah?"

"Saat itu hubungan kami sedang tidak baik." Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, kurang mengerti sebenarnya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa lebih baik membicarakan hal ini lain waktu saja, lagi pula ada Jongin disini , gadis itu pasti kurang nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Oh ya..."

Sreet

"Pakai ini Jongin. Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin." Namjoon memberikan jaket hitam yang ia kenakan kepada Jongin. Jongin yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya itu tanpa sadar menerima jaket itu. Dan Kris sudah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat pada Namjoon.

"Sampai besok." Dan Namjoon mengakhiri aksi nya dengan mengusap kepala Jongin sebelum ia kembali melajukan motor nya.

'Sialan! Akan ku tendang kau besok!'

Tanpa memperdulikan raut sang kakak, Jongin pun mengenakan jaket pemberian Namjoon tersebut.

"Wah wangi nya maskulin sekali."

"Hey Namjoon itu jorok mana mungkin jaketnya wangi. Sudah, jangan mengendusi nya seperti itu!" Kris berjanji akan mengembalikan jaket itu dalam keadaan sobek esok hari.

.

.

.

Nyatanya Kris tidak benar-benar merobek jaket itu. Meskipun begitu ia tetap membalas dendam dengan cara mencelupkan jaket itu ke closet toilet sekolah, dan mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Namjoon.

"Sialan!" Namun Kris hanya mengedikkan bahu nya, masa bodo. Tak perlu khawatir jika Namjoon akan membeberkan rahasia nya, karena Namjoon bukan lah type pria seperti itu.

"Ku dengar hari ini guru Im tak akan masuk."

"Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, aku ingin tidur." Sahut Namjoon, yang di hadiahi pukulan cukup keras dari Sehun.

"Bodoh. Guru itu pasti sudah menitipkan berlembar-lembar tugas untuk kita kerjakan bodoh!"

"Eyy Sehun, semenjak kau di tutori oleh Jongin kau berubah menjadi Sehun si anak rajin. Hahah..." kini giliran Kris yang memukul nya. Namjoon rasa Kris terkena virus Brother complex pada Jongin, dia menjadi begitu sensitif jika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan Jongin.

"Sialan. Aku tidak rajin, Joon. Aku hanya sedikit menggunakan otakku, tidak seperti mu." Sehun dan Kris tertawa begitu keras hingga seluruh penghuni kelas menatap mereka. Mereka memang begitu ramai jika sudah bersama. Dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang berani menegurnya.

"Brengsek kalian! Aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin tidur di ruang kesehatan." Namjoon pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabat nya itu.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi mulut Sehun sudah gatal sekali untuk bertanya perihal hubungan Jongin dan Kris. Namun ia takut Kris malah balik curiga padanya.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kris ternyata sudah mulai melihat gelagat aneh dari Sehun.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya berpikir untuk menyusul Namjoon ke ruang kesehatan." Kris hanya mengangguk paham.

'Aku akan bertanya pada Jongin saja nanti.'

.

.

.

Jongin dan Irene hanya memutar bola mata nya malas saat melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang begitu aneh hari ini. Pria caplang itu sedari tadi hanya menatap ponsel nya tanpa memperdulikan makanan nya.

"Kenapa si bodoh ini?" Jongin bertanya pada Irene tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang duduk di depan nya dan Irene.

"Entah lah... dia jadi semakin menyeramkan."

"Heheh..." Chanyeol terkekeh tiba-tiba, dan hal itu membuat Jongin dan Irene merinding.

"Jong... cepat kau tegur Chanyeol, sebelum jiwa nya di bawa oleh iblis!"

"Tidak mau! Bagaimana jika jiwa ku yang di bawa?! Biarkan saja Chanyeol yang pergi!" Sekarang Jongin dan Irene sudah saling berpelukan karena mereka ketakutan melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang semakin aneh itu.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?!"

"WOAH!/AKHH!" Jongin dan Irene berteriak ketakutan saat Chanyeol menegur mereka sehingga setiap pasang mata di kantin melihat ke arah mereka.

"Ampuni kami iblis! Ampun!!!" Jongin berseru seperti orang gila.

"Hey! Siapa yang kalian maksud iblis?!"

"Jongin, kau pasti sudah membuat iblis itu marah." Sahut Irene. Merek berdua bahkan mengeratkan pelukan mereka tanpa memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah kesal dengan situasi ini.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa? Iblis apa? Hey!!" Dengan ragu-ragu Jongin dan Irene mengintip ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Itu kah kau?"

"Jika bukan aku lalu siapa?"

Grep

"Syukurlah... kau kembali Chan!" Jongin memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat nya, dan pemandangan itu tak luput dari pengelihatan Sehun, Kris dan juga Namjoon.

"Sepertinya Jongin menyukai pria itu." Ujar Namjoon entah kepada siapa, yang jelas Kris dan Sehun merasa tercubit oleh kalimat nya itu.

"Sehun, mantan mu sepertinya bersahabat dengan mereka."

"Memang nya kenapa?" Tanya Kris.

Sebenarnya alasan Sehun memutuskan Irena bukan hanya karena dia bosan dengan wanita itu, tapi karena sifat licik wanita itu.

"Ya semoga saja dia tidak sedang merencanakan hal buruk kali ini."

Tbc

makasih buat review nya...hehe


	8. Ketujuh

"Kerjakan test ini."

"Kenapa test lagi?" Sehun mengembalikan kertas test tersebut pada Jongin.

"Jangan mentang-mentang nilai ulangan mu mendapat 8, kau jadi malas seperti ini.Kerjakan!"

Dengan ogah-ogahan Sehun mengerjakan deretan soal sejarah itu dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Imutnyaaaa!" Jongin mencubit pipi kiri Sehun, namun hanya di balas tatapan datar oleh Sehun.

"Sehun, apa kau masih berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?"

"Aku tak berpacaran dengan nya. Kami hanya tidur bersama."

"Apa?!" Kuping Sehun berdengung sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan Jongin.

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana mungkin kau memperlakukan wanita seperti itu?"

"Dia yang menawarkan diri. Lagi pula tidak baik menolak tawaran nya bukan?"

Jongin menghadiahi kening Sehun dengan jitakannya. Apa yang Sehun ucapkan sangat menyinggung harga dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Lagipula bagaimana bisa semua wanita menjadi murahan sekali jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sehun?

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu! Seharusnya kau menolaknya."

"Kau cemburu?" Mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini tingkat kepercayaan diri Sehun masih saja tinggi? Batinnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mendengar mu mengatakan hal seperti itu bahkan membuatku sadar jika kau memang benar-benar seorang bajingan, yang hanya gemar memanfaatkan wanita." Sehun meletakkan pulpennya dan memfokuskan dirinya pada Jongin sepenuhnya. Seperti nya berdebat dengan Jongin akan memerlukan tenaga dan waktu ekstra.

"Bukan kah aku yang dimanfaatkan disini? Mereka berlomba-lomba mendapatkan ku untuk jadi kekasih meraka dan tidur dengan ku untuk di pamerkan kepada orang lain. Kau pikir kenapa selama ini aku hanya mengencani mereka dalam waktu yang singkat? Karena aku tahu, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tulus padaku Jongin."

"..." semua sanggahan yang sudah Jongin sediakan sudah tak berguna lagi. Apa yang Sehun paparkan memang benar adanya. Sehun itu terlalu sempurna, dan karena hal itu lah semua wanita rela di permalukan harga dirinya hanya untuk bersama Sehun.

"Lagipula aku tak akan pernah merendahkan wanita yang benar-benar ku cintai. Meski hal itu terasa begitu mustahil karena aku tak pernah merasakannya." Hati Jongin berdesir hangat saat mendengar kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan. Mungkin saja Sehun masih memiliki sisi baik di dalam sana.

"Masih ingin berdebat?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dengan gemas Sehun mengusak rambut Jongin. Mereka mungkin seumuran, dan Jongin memang lebih cerdas dari nya, namun tingkat kedewasan Jongin masih seperti anak-anak. Lihat saja saat ia melawan Guru Cha kemarin, terlihat sekali bahwa Jongin masih belum bisa menahan emosi nya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau duduk manis dan diamlah. Aku akan mengerjakan soal-soal yang kau berikan."

.

.

.

"Melamun?" Jongin tersentak saat mendengar teguran dari paman Cha.

"Kau mengagetkan ku paman!"

"Aku bisa rugi besar jika kau terus melamun." Ucap pria paruh baya itu bercanda. Jongin hanya terkikik geli saat mendengar candaan tersebut.

"Kali ini karena siapa? Ibu mu? Ayah mu? Kris?"

"Bukan mereka."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Seseorang. Dulu aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai manusia egois dan kekanakan. Tapi saat mendengar nya berbicara tadi membuatku sadar, jika dia jauh lebih dewasa dari ku." Paman Cha tersenyum. Dia seperti nya tahu apa yang sedang Jongin rasakan sekarang.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengannya?" Mata Jongin membulat setelah nya. "Tidak. Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan pria itu. Aku sudah menyukai pria lain." Jongin bukan orang yang terbuka sebenarnya, tapi saat mendengar asumsi paman Cha dia jadi merasa jika dia perlu meluruskan hal yang terjadi saat ini.

"Wah ini sudah jam 12, seperti nya kita harus tutup segera." Paman Cha tahu jika Jongin salah tingkah. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kalian sudah resmi berkencan jangan lupa untuk mengenalkannya padaku."

"Paman!"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang berada di dalam mobilnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju sejak setengah jam yang lalu namun ia belum berani untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Gadis manis itu memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel nya dan menghubungi pemilik tempat yang ia datangi itu.

"Bisakah kita bicara? Aku sudah di depan rumah mu." Panggilan pun terputus saat pria di seberang sana mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

Tok tok

Sang gadis segera membuka pintu penumpang di sebelahnya hingga sang pria dapat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tak bisa kah... Tak bisa kah kita kembali seperti dulu?" Ucap wanita itu tergagap. Namun pria itu hanya menghela nafas kasar. Sesungguhnya ia sudah jenuh dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Maafkan aku Irene. Tapi hubungan kita sudah benar-benar berakhir. Kau tahu bukan jika aku tak akan pernah kembali pada seseorang yang sudah ku buang sebelumnya."

"Tapi kenapa Sehun? Kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar munafik! Kau kira aku tak tahu akan semua perbuatan mu selama ini?! Kau gila Irene!" Irene, gadis itu hanya dapat terdiam di tempatnya. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu lewat di pikirannya.

"Kau kira aku tak tahu bagaimana licik nya kau di belakangku? Mencelakai semua wanita yang mendekati ku. Padahal kau tahu aku tak hanya berkencan dengan satu wanita dalam satu waktu."

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu Sehun. Aku tak ingin berbagi dengan wanita manapun." Irene mulai menangis tersedu. Kedua telapak tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di stir pun kini sudah menutupi wajah nya.

"Tapi aku tidak. Semua perilaku mu itu membuatku semakin ingin menjauhi mu Irene."

"Dan satu hal lagi. Jauhi Kim Jongin!" Ujar Sehun dengan nada super datar nya.

"K-kenapa?"

"Perempuan licik seperti mu tidak pantas berteman dengan nya."

"Memang nya kenapa? Jika aku mencelakai nya pun itu bukan urusan mu!" Mendengar balasan Irene membuat Sehun emosi. Pria itu bahkan sudah menarik kerah baju Irene sebagai bentuk pelepasan amarahnya itu.

"Berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja aku akan membunuhmu!" Sehun melepaskan cengkraman nya dengan kasar hingga punggung wanita itu bertubrukan dengan pintu mobil.

Cklek

Brakk

"Kau menyukai Kim Jongin, Sehun..." Irene berucap datar saat Sehun keluar dari mobil nya.

Tbc

Note: pendek dulu. Buat pemanasan. Kalo rame double update...


	9. Ketujuh (bag2)

Hari minggu ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari terbaik untuk Jongin, karena orang tua angkatnya akan pergi untuk liburan selama beberapa hari di China.

Namun ia tak sendiri, karena Kris tak ikut pergi bersama mereka. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang sudah membaik pun membuat Jongin sedikit lega.

"Ingat, selama kami pergi jagalah rumah ini. Izin lah pada paman Cha untuk libur selama kami pergi, dan fokuslah untuk menjaga rumah."

"Baik bu."

"Jangan lupa beri makan Kris. Dan Kris, uang saku mu sudah ibu taruh di kamar mu. Jika kurang mintalah pada Jongin." Dasar semaunya! Bagaimana mungkin ia menyuruh Jongin memberikan uangnya pada Kris, sedangkan mereka bahkan tak pernah memberikan Jongin uang saku sepeser pun.

"Baik bu. Hati-hati di jalan." Kris dan Jongin mengantarkan kedua orang tua itu ke depan rumah dan masuk kembali saat orang tua mereka berbelok menuju lift.

"Hey, jika kau ingin tetap bekerja di tempat Paman Cha tak apa. Aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada ibu dan ayah."

"Tidak-tidak. Jika aku bekerja maka tidak ada yang memasakan mu makan malam. Aku akan izin pada paman Cha. Lagipula hanya seminggu saja."

"Kau yakin?" Jongin pun menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut Jongin memutuskan untuk menemui Paman Cha sekaligus meminta izin.

Skip

 **To: Kris**

 _'Aku akan pulang pukul 8 malam. Karena aku harus menjaga toko paman Cha. Saat pulang aku akan memasakan mu makan malam. '_

Jongin memutuskan untuk menjaga minimarket hari ini. Lagipula tidak sampai larut malam seperti biasanya. Jongin juga baru tahu jika besok hingga 7 hari kedepan paman Cha akan pergi ke Busan untuk mengunjungi adiknya yang akan menikahkan anaknya, jadi Jongin tak perlu izin lagi.

Seorang pelanggan datang lalu memberikan keranjangnya ke meja kasir. "Totalnya 20.500 won." Ujar Jongin. Setelah itu sang pelanggan pun memberikan beberapa lembar won.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

 **From : Jongin**

 _'Aku akan pulang pukul 8 malam. Karena aku harus menjaga toko paman Cha. Saat pulang aku akan memasakan mu makan malam. '_

Kris baru membaca pesan itu jam 8 malam lewat karena sedari tadi ia sibuk bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Ia pun segera mengetikkan pesan balasan bahwa ia akan makan malam diluar hari ini pada Jongin, agar gadis itu tak perlu repot-repot untuk memasak lagi.

"Cepatlah Kris, sebelum tuan Oh ini berubah pikiran dan membatalkan traktiran nya." Namjoon berujar nyaring pada Kris yang masih berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket.

"Sabar bodoh!"

Mereka pun akhirnya makan malam di sebuah restoran ramen yang sangat terkenal di daerah Hongdae. Saat berlatih basket tadi mereka bertaruh dengan melakukan shooting terbanyak. Dan berakhirlah dengan kekalahan seorang mvp sekolah, Oh Sehun.

"Pesan lah dulu. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Eyy...kau tak akan kabur bukan?" Ujar Namjoon bercanda.

"Kau gila? Ini! Peganglah kartu kreditku, sebagai jaminan jika aku kabur. " Namjoon mantap Sehun puas. Dimple nya bahkan terlihat lebih dalam dari biasanya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang dulu. Tapi jika aku tak kembali dalam waktu sejam, kalian makan saja sendiri dan bayar lah dengan kartu kreditku itu."

"Lalu kau?"

"Tak perlu khawatir. Nanti pegang saja kartu kreditku. Aku akan mengambilnya besok saat di sekolah." Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang sahabatnya itu, Sehun segera keluar menuju mobil nya.

Drrt drrt

"Berhenti menelpon sialan! Aku kesana!"

.

.

.

"Sekarang apalagi?!"

"Aku ingin tidur dengan mu malam ini." Sehun tak salah dengar kan? Apa bilang nya? Tidur?

"Kau gila? Kita sudah putus Irene. Dan aku tak ingin menghabiskan tenaga ku karena besok aku harus sekolah."

"Kenapa kau jadi peduli sekali dengan sekolah? Dulu kau bahkan rela membolos untuk bercumbu dengan jalang-jalang mu itu! Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa karena Kim Jongin?"

Plak

"Jangan bawa Jongin dalam masalah ini! Apakah kau tak malu meminta seorang pria untuk meniduri mu? Kau murahan sekali!" Irene hanya tersenyum tipis. "Murahan? Aku bahkan seperti ini karena mu sialan!"

"Sadarlah Irene, dan terima kenyataan bahwa kita sudah berakhir."

Irene jatuh berlutut di hadapan Sehun. Tangan nya bahkan sudah menyentuh kaki Sehun. "Aku mohon. Untuk yang terakhir kali nya. Setelah ini aku janji akan menjauhi mu." Ujarnya penuh dengan keputus asaan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun tegas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencelakai Jongin-" dengan kasar Sehun menarik Irene untuk kembali berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau mengancamku?!"

"Aku tak main-main Sehun. Aku bahkan tak perduli jika harus membusuk di penjara, asalkan aku bisa menyingkirkan Jongin dari hidup mu."

"Kau gila Irene! Baiklah kau ingin tidur dengan ku bukan? Aku akan membuat mu jera dan menyesali permintaan mu ini." Sehun merobek pakaian yang Irene kenakan tanpa memperdulikan posisi mereka yang sedang berada di jalanan meskipun dengan kondisi yang gelap dan sepi karena mobil mereka berada di sudut jalan. Sehun membanting wanita itu ke dalam kursi penumpang mobil Irene yang berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Akhh Sehun!" Sehun tak perlu repot-repot mencari kamar Hotel ataupun tempat nyaman lainnya karena Irene tak pantas di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Akhh Sehun! Ampun!"

Namun Sehun tak sadar, jika sesepi apapun jalanan itu tetap saja akan ada orang yang melewatinya. Ya... dan orang itu adalah Kim Jongin.

"Ku kira dia sudah dewasa. Ternyata kelakuan nya sama saja dengan binatang."

Tbc.

note: fast up!!


	10. Pengumuman

Oke...

pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf karena sempat pindah lapak kemaren. jadi aku mutusin buat lanjutin cerita2 ku di ffn. aku juga bakal ngepublish cerita baru di akun ini. tapi tergantung respon kalian. kalo kalian minat silahkan komen dan aku bakal lanjutin semua ff-ff ku di lapak ffn.

oke see you...


	11. Kedelapan

Jongin tak tahu jika apa yang ia lihat tadi membuat hatinya berdenyut tak nyaman. Ia bahkan belum tidur, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Dia sungguh menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi membeli makanan yang bahkan ia tak sentuh sama sekali sejak ia sampai di rumah.

Seandainya saja Kris tak mengirimi nya pesan tadi. Seandainya saja dia tak pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan... Dia mungkin tak akan melihat kejadian itu.

"Hahh..."

Tes

Tes

"Sialan! Hiks..." Jongin memukul dada nya pelan, berharap jika denyutan itu berkurang. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah isakan nya yang semakin keras. Mengapa ia harus sakit hati saat melihat Irene dan Sehun melakukan hubungan intim di mobil tadi.

"Hiks..."

ㅡㅡ

Sehun baru pulang saat jarum panjang menunjukan pukul 2 subuh. Setelah melakukan 'itu' dengan Irene dia langsung pulang tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Irene yang seperti habis di perkosa oleh preman jalanan. Tapi mana Sehun peduli, itu salah wanita itu sendiri. Sehun sudah memperingatkan nya di awal bukan?

"Sialan! Ponselku tertukar." Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar saat melihat ponsel yang ia genggam ternyata bukan miliknya, melainkan milik Irene. Karena sudah terlalu lelah baik fisik maupun pikiran, Sehun memilih untuk menukarnya saat di sekolah saja.

Namun esok pagi nya, saat Sehun pergi ke kelas Irene ternyata wanita itu tidak turun dengan alasan sakit. Saat di berbalik menuju kelasnya ia menemukan Jongin yang berjalan sendirian.

"Jongin!" Jongin memundurkan langkahnya saat Sehun mendekatinya, namun Sehun tidak menyadari nya.

"Nanti sore aku mungkin akan terlambat pulang. Karena aku harus ke rumah Irene sebentar."

"Baiklah." Setelah memberikan jawabannya, Jongin langsung pergi kembali ke kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang menatapnya heran.

ㅡㅡ

Ada yang berbeda dengan Jongin hari ini menurut Sehun,setelah kejadian di lorong sekolah tadi sekarang wajah gadis itu lebih kusut ditambah dengan mata yang sedikit sembab. Sehun awal nya ingin bertanya, namun kembali mengurungkan niatnya karena Jongin terlihat seakan-akan ingin membunuh nya jika ia mengeluarkan sapatah kata pun.

"Ini semua rangkuman yang ku buat. Kau bisa mempelajarinya. Semua materi dan catatan penting ada di dalamnya. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah perpisahan kita."

"Perpisahan apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi tutor mu."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin berhenti?"

"Nilai mu sudah membaik dan stabil. Aku sudah tak punya urusan lagi disini." Sehun dapat melihat gelagat aneh dari Jongin. Gadis itu bahkan tak sedikit pun menatap nya.

"Hey... kau ada masalah dengan ku? Katakan saja!" Jongin mengambil tas nya dan beranjak pergi dari sana, namun Sehun berhasil menahannya sehingga Jongin kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jongin..."

"Hiks..." melihat Jongin yang menangis tiba-tiba membuat Sehun kebingungan. Jongin bahkan sudah menangis dengan keras sehingga membuat Sehun berinisiatif untuk menenangkannya dengan cara memeluk gadis itu. Namun Jongin menolaknya.

"Lihat aku Jongin! Katakan siapa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?"

"Hiks..."

"Jawab aku! Kau membuatku sangat khawatir Jong..." Sehun meraih wajah Jongin untuk menghapus air mata gadis itu. Saat mendengar Sehun menyebutkan nama nya Jongin merasa hati nya kembali berdenyut, apalagi kilatan kejadian semalam terus berputar di otaknya.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi Jongin. Aku membutuhkan mu..." Sehun kembali mencoba untuk merengkuh Jongin ke dalam pelukan nya, dan akhirnya berhasil. Sehun mengusap punggung wanita itu, meskipun tangis nya tak kunjung reda.

Skip

Setelah 2 jam tangis Jongin pun berhenti, posisi Sehun yang merengkuhnya pun belum berubah. Sehun menunduk untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang ternyata sudah terlelap di dalam dekapan nya.

Ponsel yang ada di saku Jongin berdering dan Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambilnya, tanpa ada niatan menyentuh bagian lain tentu nya. Namun Sehun malah di kejutkan dengan nama sang penelpon.

"Kris?"

 _Pip_

 _'Jongin kau dimana?'_

"Dia ada di rumahku."

 _'Sehun? Kalau begitu bisa kah kau tanya pada Jongin kapan ia akan pulang? Hari sudah semakin larut.'_

"Dia akan menginap di rumahku." Setelah berucap seperti itu Sehun segera memutuskan panggilan nya dan mematikan daya ponsel Jongin.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah bilang jika sudah memiliki ponsel. Dan malah memiliki kontak Kris. Sejauh apa hubungan kalian,hah?" Sehun berucap sambil mengusap rambut Jongin yang masih tertidur di dekapannya.

ㅡㅡ

Jongin terbangun setelah tidur selama lebih dari 10 jam. Badan nya terasa kaku dan pegal karena tidur di posisi yang tak nyaman. Mata nya membola setelah sadar bahwa dia tidak tidur di kamarnya.

"Astaga dimana ini?" Dan Jongin kembali terkejut saat melihat baju apa yang ia kenakan. Sebuah dress tidur dengan panjang selutut berwarna putih. Setahu nya ia tak memiliki pakaian seperti ini di rumah.

 _Cklek_

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"S-sehun?!" Jongin tersentak saat melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Jongin segera melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya.

"Kit-a... tidak t-tidak tidur bersama bukan?"

"Tentu saja kita tidur bersama."

"Apa?!"

"Aku bercanda. Sekarang mandilah, baju seragam mu sudah aku siapkan." Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Di pikir Sehun dan dia benar-benar sudah tidur bersama. Tapi ngomong-ngomong...

"Sehun siapa yang menggantikan baju ku?"

"Tentu saja aku, memangnya mau siapa lagi? Hahh... kau itu datar sekali Jong, aku bahkan tak bisa membedakan antara dada dan perut mu..."

 _Brukk_

Tak lama terdengar bunyi petemuan antara bantal dengan wajah Sehun, lalu di susul dengan teriakan "Oh Sehun sialan!!" Dari Jongin.

Sehun tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Dan kembali menggoda Jongin. "Kau ingin cepat mandi, atau melihatku telanjang,eoh?" Saat Sehun berniat menarik handuk nya,dan dengan kecepatan kilat Jongin pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sejenak Jongin bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian tempo hari. Ya. Sejenak.

Skip

Setelah sudah berpakaian rapih, Jongin meminta penjelasan lebih dari Sehun tentang siapa yang sudah menggantikan baju nya semalam. Sehun menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya pembantunya lah yang menggantikan baju Jongin. Jongin menjadi lega dan juga kesal. Lega karena bukan Sehun yang mengganti baju nya, tapi juga kesal lantaran Sehun sudah membohongi nya.

Maka dari itu, saat Sehun ingin menumpangi nya ke sekolah ,Jongin menolak. Gadis itu lebih memilih naik angkutan umum dari pada semobil dengan Sehun. Sehun awalnya menolak gagasan itu, namun saat Jongin mengatakan _"Mengapa kau khawatir? Kau bahkan pernah menamparku di hadapan seluruh murid."_ Sehun langsung terdiam. Dan akhirnya membiarkan Jongin pergi dengan naik bus.

 **Di sekolah**

Saat Jongin sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia melihat sosok Kris sedang berdiri di sana.

"Astaga! Kris pasti akan marah karena aku tak menghubungi nya." Dengan kaki di seret Jongin pun menghampiri Kris.

"Aku minta-"

"Kau tak apa? Apa Sehun melakukan hal yang buruk padamu?"

 _'Di melukai hati ku'_ Ingin rasa nya Jongin membalas seperti itu, namun yang ia lakukan hanya mengangguk dan memberikan sang kakak senyum kecil nya.

"Syukurlah. Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur semalaman." Kris mengusak rambut sang gadis.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti bisa menjaga diri. Lagi pula aku hanya ketiduran di sana, lalu Sehun menyuruhku untuk menginap di rumahnya." Karang Jongin. Bisa habis Sehun jika Jongin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu hari ini saat selesai mengajar aku akan menjemput mu,okey?" Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk!" Kris merangkul bahu sempit itu untuk menuju kelas mereka.

ㅡㅡ

"Kumpulkan tugas ini minggu depan. Jika ada yang belum paham, bisa menemui ku saat istirahat ke 2 nanti. Selamat siang."

"Siang Ssaem." Tak lama setelah itu bel pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa bergegas merapihkan alat tulisnya untuk ke kantin, namun ada pula yang cuek membiarkan nya berantakan dan langsung pergi ke kantin.

"Ayo Jong! Kau berhutang cerita pada ku." Chanyeol langsung menarik Jongin untuk pergi ke kantin setelah melihat adegan Kris dan Jongin yang jalan bersama tadi pagi.

Mereka pun mengantri untuk mengambil jatah makanan mereka. Jongin sekarang sudah bebas untuk makan di kantin, karena Tuan Oh memberikan gaji yang cukup banyak, sehingga Jongin tak perlu mengambil uang makan nya lagi. Setelah selesai mereka pun pergi ke salah satu meja di barisan kedua.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku tentang kejadian tadi pagi!"

"Tenang lah Chan... makan saja dulu."

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus mendengarkan penjelasan mu dulu." Ujar Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Kami sudah berbaikan." Chanyeol tentu tahu siapa yang Jongin maksud 'kami' di sini.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Dia sudah minta maaf padaku beberapa waktu lalu. Sebenarnya ia ingin minta maaf dari dulu, tapi dia ragu karena sikap orang tua nya." Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol memang pernah berpikir, bahwa selama ini Kris sebenarnya ingin bersikap baik pada Jongin. Hal itu terbukti saat melihat sikap Kris saat di sekolah yang terkesan biasa saja kepada Jongin.

"Lalu orang tua mu?"

"Mereka masih tetap sama. Tak apa lah... setidaknya ada kau dan dia sekarang."

"Dan juga aku! Hey jangan lupakan aku!" Ujar seorang wanita tiba-tiba, wanita itu bahkan langsung duduk di sebelah Jongin.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang tertawa kecil, Jongin hanya bisa diam di tempat nya. Pikiran nya kembali pada kejadian tempo hari lalu.

"Hey...kenapa diam saja?Jongin~" Irene- wanita itu mencubit kedua pipi Jongin.

"Tak apa." Jongin yang sudah sadar pun, langsung menunjukkan wajah cerah nya.

"Memangnya kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Hanya mengenang masa lalu, benarkan Jongin." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah mata nya pada Jongin, yang hanya di balas dengusan malas oleh si gadis.

"Irene..." wanita yang di panggil itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si pemanggil. "Sehun, ada apa?"

"Kemarilah..." Irene pun pergi setelah berpamitan pada Jongin dan Chanyeol. Jongin bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja menahan amarahnya. Ia merasa begitu kesal saat melihat keakraban Sehun dan Irene, yang seakan pamer kemesraan yang mereka pamerkan di hadapan seluruh siswa. Bahkan banyak siswi yang berbisik, jika Sehun dan Irene sudah kembali bersama.

 ** _"Kemarin Sehun bahkan mencari Irene ke kelas ku..."_**

 ** _"Waktu itu aku juga melihat mereka sedang berkencan."_**

 ** _"Mereka memang sangat serasi."_**

 ** _"Sayang sekali mereka berpisah. Ku dengar perpisahan mereka karena si Byun Baekhyun itu."_**

Oke! Cukup sudah. Telinga Jongin rasanya ingin mengeluarkan asap karena ocehan para gadis itu. Apalagi dia tahu jika Baekhyun hanya di manfaatkan oleh Sehun saja. Kasihan wanita itu, pasti setelah ini ia akan kena bully-an dari para penggemar Oh Sehun.

 _Brakk_

"Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan Oh Sehun hah!" Semua atensi siswa yang awalnya ditujukan kepada pasangan Irene-Sehun itu seketika berbalik ke arah dua orang wanita yang tengah bertengkar.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Bagus. Sekarang kau pura-pura lupa ingatan,eoh?"

 _Plak_

Krystal menampar Baekhyun dengan beberapa foto di tangannya. Saat melihat foto-foto tersebut mata Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Sialan!"

 _Sret_

Kaki Jongin tergerak untuk menghampiri kedua wanita itu saat melihat Krystal menarik rambut coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Hentikan!" Jongin berusaha untuk meraih lengan Krystal agar wanita itu dapat melepaskan jambakannya. Namun Krystal tak perduli, sebelah tangannya kini bahkan sudah menarik kerah Baekhyun.

"Chan bantu aku!" Chanyeol segera menahan Krystal sedangkan Jongin menarik Baekhyun. Sehun sebenarnya ingin menyusul Jongin dan Chanyeol, namun Irene menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Kau akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih runyam." Seru nya. Lalu Sehun pun kembali diam, dan menatap Jongin dari jauh.

"Lepaskan aku! Biar ku habisi jalang ini!"

"Hentikan. Kalian hanya akan menyakiti diri satu sama lain." Jongin berseru. "Orang yang kalian ributkan bahkan tak melirik kalian sedikitpun." Lanjutnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang guru kesiswaan pun akhirnya datang.

"Kalian berempat ikutlah ke ruangan ku!" Jongin, Chanyeol, Krystal dan Baekhyun pun mengekori guru tersebut untuk menuju ke ruangan kesiswaan.

ㅡㅡ

"Tapi aku dan Jongin hanya melerai mereka Ssaem." Interupsi Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Tanya sang guru kepada Baekhyun dan Krystal. "Chanyeol memang tidak terlibat. Tapi Jongin terlibat." Ujar Krystal yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu ssaem!"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Park Chanyeol."

"Kami hanya makan biasa di kantin. Lalu Krstal datang mengampiri Baekhyun. Kemudian mereka ribut hingga Krystal menarik rambut Baekhyun dan saat itu lah aku dan Jongin melerainya."

"Bohong! Jongin tidak melerai kami. Dia membela Baekhyun lalu menarik lengan ku dengan kasar." Ujar Krystal makin gencar berbohong. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas saja, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Membalas pun tak akan ada guna nya. Apalagi jika orang tua Krystal datang, habis lah Kim Jongin.

"Kalau begitu suruh wali kalian datang sekarang. Jika tidak, kalian tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini." Jongin memberikan kode pada Chanyeol, menyuruh pria itu untuk tetap diam.

"Dan Chanyeol kau boleh keluar sekarang." dengan terpaksa Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu karena sang guru menyuruh nya untuk keluar ruangan. Di depan pintu ia melihat Irene dan juga Sehun.

"Bagaimana Chan?" Tanya Irene.

"Krystal memfitnah Jongin. Jadi tidak ada jalan keluar."

"Bukankah ada kamera cctv?" Tanya Irene lagi. Sejujurnya dia tak rela jika Jongin di fitnah oleh makhluk ular itu.

"Orang tua Krystal akan datang sebentar lagi. Guru pasti akan tutup mata soal itu."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberitahu Guru Cha." Chanyeol menatap Sehun sinis. "Jika kau ingin membantu seharusnya kau lakukan sejak di kantin tadi. Dan bukan nya menjadi sok pahlawan di hadapan guru Cha."

"Sebenarnya Sehun mau membantu tadi, namun aku menahannya karena aku takut Krystal akan semakin marah." Irene mencoba untuk menjelaskan situasi tadi pada Chanyeol, namun secara tiba-tiba Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang kesiswaan itu.

Cklek

"Permisi."

"Ya, ada apa Oh Sehun?"

"Ssaem aku ingin menjelaskan kejadian di kantin tadi." Krystal, Baekhyun bahkan Jongin di kagetkan dengan perkataan Sehun tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau melihat cctv kantin Ssaem."

Skip

Mereka pun akhirnya menyaksikan rekaman kamera cctv yang terpasang di kantin. Tapi posisi kamera yang berada di sudut ruangan membuat gambar terlihat tidak begitu jelas karena hanya memperlihatkan punggung Jongin dan Krystal.

"Nah lihat itu ssaem. Di situlah Jongin menarik tanganku dengan kasar." Tunjuk Krystal saat video menunjukan adegan Jongin menarik tangan nya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjauhkan tangan mu."

"Tapi kau menariknya dengan kasar." Balas Krystal. "Kemarikan tangan mu." Dengan kecepatan kilat Krystal mematuhi perintah Sehun. Mungkin Sehun sedang khawatir pada nya, pikir Krystal.

"Jika Jongin menariknya dengan kasar, pasti tangan mu sudah memar. Lihat! Tangan mu bahkan tak merah sedikitpun." Guru Cha mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud, ia tahu sekarang jika Krystal telah berbohong.

"Baiklah. Kim Jongin kau boleh keluar sekarang. Dan Oh Sehun, terima kasih akan kesaksianmu." Jongin keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan muka masam.

Ia tak terima karena Sehun membela nya. Lebih baik dia tak keluar dari ruangan itu sama sekali, dari pada harus berutang budi dengan Sehun. Dia kan masih kesal dengan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Jongin pergi pun segera menyusul nya.

 _Grep_

"Tak ingin berterima kasih?" Ujar Sehun bercanda, namun Jongin segera menghempas tangan pria itu dan berbalik tanpa berbicara apapun.

 _Grep_

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau malah marah padaku?!" Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Jongin, namun lebih erat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membela ku tadi. Biarkan saja aku di hukum!" Sahut Jongin ketus.

"Kenapa kau sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini?!"

"Pergilah! Sana datangi saja Irene!" _Inner_ Sehun bersorak sorai saat Jongin menyebutkan nama Irene. "Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Iya! Lalu kenapa? Itu bukan urusan mu!" Karena terlalu senang dengan balasan Jongin, Sehun sedikit melonggarkan genggaman nya sehingga Jongin dapat melarikan diri.

' _Kim Jongin sepertinya jatuh cinta padaku.'_ Sehun tidak dapat menahan senyum nya saat memikirkan ucapan Jongin tadi.

"Akan ku goda dia habis-habisan saat di rumah nanti."

Tbc

kalo yang komen lebih dari 3, aku langsung update chap 9 nya saat itu juga. oke see you


	12. Kesembilan

Saat pulang sekolah Irene menghampiri Jongin untuk menanyakan perihal masalah saat di ruang BK tadi. Wanita itu bahkan rela menunggu di depan kelas Jongin yang sedikit pulang terlambat karena ada pelajaran tambahan.

"Irene?"

"Jongin~ kau tak apa?" Sesungguhnya Jongin benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajah Irene karena seketika rasa kesal nya kembali lagi. Dan Jongin benci saat dada nya kembali sesak karena wanita itu.

"Kau tak apa? Aku dan Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menunggu lebih lama, namun bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan kami juga di usir oleh guru tadi." Ucapnya menyesal. Bibir nya bahkan sudah tertekuk sehingga membuat wajah Irene semakin imut.

 _'Pantas saja Sehun masih mendekati nya. Irene memang sangat cantik. Aku sebagai wanita saja iri padanya '_

"Tak perlu khawatir aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau harus mau ku teraktir hari ini." Jongin sangat merutuki ketiadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Pria itu harusnya ada disini, dan bukan nya pergi ke suatu tempat yang Jongin tidak ketahui.

"Tapi aku harus mengajar Sehun. "

"Kalau begitu kita ajak saja Sehun. Kita bisa belajar bersama. Kebetulan aku tahu kafe yang nyaman untuk belajar di dekat sini. Ayo." Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Jongin, Irene langsung menyeretnya kedalam mobil dan tak lupa memberitahu Sehun tentang rencana ini.

ㅡㅡ

Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat Jongin ditarik paksa oleh Irene. Pria itu mungkin tak tau apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu sehingga ia terlihat menjauhi Irene. Tapi sebagai sahabat dia tau jika Jongin sedang memiliki masalah dengan Irene.

Bibir Chanyeol otomatis terangkat saat melihat sosok perempuan yang berada di persimpangan jalan. Perempuan yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan nya. Dengan sedikit berlari Chanyeol pun menghampiri orang itu.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Ada pelajaran tambahan tadi."

"Tak apa." Perempuan itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang?"

"Eum!"

Skip

"Jadi bagaimana dengan masalah tadi? Apa Krystal di hukum?" Perempuan yang ternyata Baekhyun itu pun hanya mengidikkan bahu nya. "Aku juga tidak tau. Guru Cha mungkin hanya akan memberikan skors selama 3 hari untuk nya, kau tau kan siapa orang tua Krystal."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi apa hubungan mu dengan Krystal sebenarnya? Lalu mengapa kalian membawa-bawa nama Sehun tadi?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya, sebenarnya dia tak ingin ada orang lain yang tau akan hal ini. Tapi dia juga tak tega membiarkan Chanyeol penasaran seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Krystal bersepupu. Beberapa waktu lalu dia menyuruhku untuk mendekati Sehun dengan alasan agar aku dapat mendekatkan Sehun dengan nya. Namun rencana itu gagal karena Sehun malah menjadikan aku sebagai kekasih nya. Lalu kami tidur bersama. Dan itu lah yang membuat Krystal marah padaku." Wajah penuh tanya Chanyeol kini berubah menjadi datar. Dia tau jika Sehun dan Baekhyun memang memiliki hubungan spesial. Namun mendengar fakta bahwa mereka sudah pernah tidur bersama membuat Chanyeol merasa tertampar oleh kenyataan.

Dia sempat berpikir bahwa ada kesempatan bagi nya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya, apalagi mereka menjadi dekat sekali dalam seminggu ini. Namun ternyata ia salah, Baekhyun pasti masih sangat mencintai Sehun karena ia bahkan memberikan kehormatannya pada pria itu.

"Tapi aku dan Sehun sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun sekarang." Tangan Baekhyun dengan lancang meremas tangan Chayeol yang ada di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol sunbae... aku menyukaimu."

ㅡㅡ

"Bagaimana bagus bukan?" Ujar Irene saat mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam kafe. Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil, sementara Sehun hanya menatapi Jongin dari belakang. Dalam benak nya terpikirkan cara untuk membuat Jongin semakin cemburu pada nya. Dan Sehun dapat memanfaatkan keberadaan Irene.

"Kita duduk di area sudut saja. Kita bisa duduk lesehan di sana." Mereka pun di seret Irene untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah Irene pilih itu.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?"

"Aku ingin air putih saja. Aku sudah kenyang." Irene kembali mengerucutkan bibir nya. "Kau bahkan tak sempat makan saat di kantin tadi." Kini giliran Sehun yang bereaksi. Namun pria itu tidak menunjukan nya dengan jelas.

"Kau Sehun?"

"Sama kan dengan mu saja." Setelah itu Irene menyebutkan pesanan mereka pada sang pelayan.

"Kalian mulailah sesi belajar nya. Aku akan melihatnya dari sini."ujar Irene.

Jongin mengeluarkan setumpuk buku dan catatan nya. Tangan nya mulai membuka tiap lembaran buku tersebut. Hanya keheningan yang menyergapi mereka, sebelum Sehun mengeluarkan suara nya.

"Kau tak sekolah kemarin bukan?" Tanya Sehun pada Irene yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh si wanita.

"Kau sakit?" Jongin tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutarkan bola matanya malas saat mendengar pertanyaan sok khawatir dari mulut buaya Oh Sehun itu.

"Aku yakin Irene pasti masih sakit hingga sekarang."

"Kau benar Jong. Tapi kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku melihat betapa kasarnya Sehun saat malam itu. Ku sarankan, seharusnya kalian melakukannya di dalam kamar saja dari pada di jok mobil" Jawab Jongin yang masih menatap rentetan kalimat di buku nya. Sementara kedua orang tersebut terkejut akan ucapan Jongin , apalagi Sehun. Dia jadi mengerti mengapa Jongin sangat kesal dengannya dari kemarin.

"Sehun bisakah aku izin hari ini? Ku rasa aku juga sedang sakit sekarang." Jongin kembali memasukkan tumpukan buku nya ke dalam tas dan pergi dari kafe tersebut.

"Biar ku antar." Sehun berusaha menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Tak perlu. Antar saja Irene."

"Irene membawa mobil sendiri." Sehun sekarang sudah ikut berdiri di samping Jongin tanpa melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ku bilang Tak Perlu!" Awalnya Sehun ingin membujuk Jongin dengan sabar, namun melihat Jongin yang sepertinya tak akan pernah jinak pun membuat Sehun jadi sedikit lepas kendali. Tangan yang awalnya hanya menggenggam pun kini sudah menarik Jongin keluar dari tempat itu dan meninggal kan Irene sendirian.

"Aku bilang tak perlu, sialan!"

"Kau sedang emosi. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan mu pulang sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini." Sehun mendorong tubuh gadis itu agar bisa masuk ke dalam mobil nya. Saat sampai di bangku kemudi pun Sehun segera mengunci pintu mobil agar Jongin tidak dapat kabur. Saat mesin mobil di nyalakan, Sehun baru sadar jika Jongin belum memasang seatbelt nya sehingga sang pemuda berinisiatif untuk memasangkan nya meskipun Jongin tak kunjung merespon nya.

Skip

Kenyataan nya mereka tidak benar-benar pulang, karena sekarang mobil Sehun sudah terparkir di depan sebuah kedai terkenal di Seoul. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang turun dari mobil tersebut, namun tidak bagi Jongin. Karena gadis itu tetap duduk di dalam mobil dan itu membuat Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk nya.

"Turunlah..."

"Kalau begitu tunggulah disini." Sehun mengunci mobil untuk menghindari kaburnya Jongin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun datang dengan membawa bungkus makanan. "Makan ini."

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Makan dulu. Kau belum makan sejak siang tadi."

"Aku bahkan tak mati saat tidak makan selama 2 hari. Jadi jangan berlebihan." Mendengar hal itu membuat Sehun ingin menghajar kedua orang tua angkat Jongin. Bagaimana bisa orang itu membiarkan Jongin kelaparan selama 2 hari?

"Kalau begitu makan lah sedikit, aku tak akan membiarkan mu pulang dengan perut kosong." Sehun membuka bungkus makanan tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa memakannya." Jongin membuat sang pria kembali kebingungan, entah mengapa setiap Sehun memberikannya makanan selalu ia tolak. Sebegitu bencinya kah ia pada Sehun?

"Kenapa kau menolak setiap makanan yang ku berikan?"

"Sebenarnya aku alergi dengan beberapa makanan. Itu sebabnya aku selalu menolak untuk memakan apapun dari orang asing."

"Kau seharusnya bilang. Kalau begitu kita cari makan di tempat lain-"

"Kita makan di tempat pilihanku saja." Sehun segera menyetujuinya sebelum si gadis kembali berubah pikiran.

Sehun janji pada dirinya sendiri, jika nanti Jongin sudah menjadi miliknya, dia tak akan membiarkan gadis itu untuk cemburu atau pun marah. Karena Jongin menjadi 100 kali lebih emosional dari biasanya.

ㅡㅡ

Sehun hanya menatap makanannya datar. Sungguh selera Jongin benar-benar aneh. Jangan tanya mengapa Sehun terus menggerutu saat ini, apalagi jika bukan karena tempat makan Jongin yang benar-benar di luar dugaan Sehun. Mini market. Dengan masing-masing satu ramen cup di depan mereka.

"Kau tak makan?" Tanya Jongin dengan mulut penuhnya. Tangan nya bahkan tak berhenti menggerakan sumpit nya, meskipun mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku sudah kenyang melihatmu makan."

"Oke." Dengan tampang tak perdulinya Jongin melanjutkan acara - mari - makan - ramennya. Kalian tahu bukan jika dia belum makan dari pagi.

Tapi acara makan nya terganggu saat tangan Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya bermain-main di atas kepalanya.

"Jangan mengganggu ku!"

"Suapi aku..."

"Tak mau. Kau sudah memiliki makanan sendiri." Seru Jongin. Enak saja! Sehun kan sudah memiliki satu cup ramen di depannya. Kenapa dia malah ingin memakan milik Jongin? Jongin kan masih lapar.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan menjauhkan tangan ku." Dasar keras kepala! Batin Jongin.

"Ya sudah, taruh saja tangan mu. Aku tak perduli. "

Tapi keputusan Jongin salah. Dan dia mulai menyesali kalimatnya tadi. Bahkan penjaga kasir mini market tempat mereka makan sekarang sudah menatap keduanya dengan mulut menahan tawa.

Bagaimana tidak?! Tangan Sehun yang berada di kepala Jongin yang tadinya hanya mengelus-elus berubah menjadi menepuk-nepuk. Apalagi jika posisi sumpit sudah akan masuk kedalam mulut nya.

 _Puk_

 _Puk_

"Yak!!" Hampir saja Jongin tersedak sumpit karena ulah Sehun.

"Apa? Bukan kah kau yang membolehkan tanganku berada di atas kepalamu dibandingkan menyuapiku?" Ujar Sehun sok polos.

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah..." dengan terpaksa Jongin menyuapi pria itu.

 _Slruuup_

"Mmhh... ramen mu enak sekali. Kalau begitu suapi aku lagi."

"Merek nya sama dengan milikmu Sehun... makanlah milikmu." Sehun mengambil cup ramen milik nya, lalu menaruhnya ke depan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu suapi aku dengan ramen ku."

"Kau memiliki 2 tangan yang sama dengan ku. Jadi lakukan sendiri." Ujar Jongin kesal.

"Tak mau! Rasanya berbeda dengan jika kau yang menyuapi ku."

"Baiklah baiklah. Buka mulut mu!"

"Aaah..." bukannya menyuapi Sehun, Jongin malah membawa mie itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri dan membuat Sehun membelalak.

"Kau curang!"

"Hahaaha..." mendengar gerutuan Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa. Sungguh wajah Sehun sangat lucu saat ini. Namun bukan nya kesal karena sudah di tertawakan, Sehun malah ikut tersenyum.

"Ini baru Kim Jongin yang ku kenal. Jangan pernah perlihatkan wajah murung mu lagi padaku. Karena aku tak menyukainya." Jongin berhenti tertawa, ia membalas tatapan yang di berikan Sehun.

 _Chup_

"Aku menyukaimu Jongin." Dan dengan seenak jidatnya Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin.

Tbc

Note: segini dulu. Thanks buat kamu yang udah review.

emang susah banget nulis di ffn ini, tapi aku juga cinta mati sama ffn hehe...

Dan Terima kasih udah mampir para silent readers...

See you.


	13. Kesepuluh

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jongin."

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin. Jongin hanya diam dan hal itu membuat Sehun semakin menggencarkan aksinya untuk mencium Jongin. Namun-

"Ini bukan waktu nya menggombal Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak menggombal." Belanya.

"Apa kata 'suka' sangat mudah terucap oleh mu? Setelah kau kembali dan tidur dengan Irene, sekarang kau memberi harapan padaku?! Kau sungguh bajingan Sehun!" Sehun menahan tangan Jongin saat melihat gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan soal Irene. Dia-"

"Hentikan. Aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dari mu." Jongin membuang muka nya, menghindari pandangan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku tau kau sudah lelah. Aku akan mengantar mu pulang." Tanpa seizin Jongin, Sehun sudah menarik tangan gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil nya.

Skip

 _Cklek_

Kris melihat sosok gadis yang baru saja masuk dari pintu bercat coklat itu. "Jongin tadi aku-"

"Maafkan aku Kris. Aku benar-benar mengantuk saat ini."

 _Blam_

Pria itu terkejut saat mendapatkan respon kurang baik dari sang adik. Sepertinya Jongin sedang PMS hari ini, pikir Kris.

ㅡㅡ

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah berada di depan sebuah bangunan apartement milik Jongin. Namun dia baru sadar bahwa kawasan ini adalah kawasan yang sama dengan tempat tinggal Kris. Sehun memang tidak pernah ke rumah Kris secara langsung, namun ia pernah mengantar pria itu pulang beberapa kali.

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis keluar dari gedung apartement tersebut. Dengan sedikit berlari Sehun menghampiri si gadis, namun langkahnya memelan saat melihat seorang pria yang dia kenal menghampiri Jongin.

"Ayo pergi bersama. Aku membawa mobil hari ini." Kris mengajak gadis itu berbicara, namun hanya di tanggapi dengan gelengan pelan.

Baiklah. Sekarang Sehun sudah dapat sedikit menyimpulkan kedekatan antara Kris dan juga Jongin. Mungkin saja Kris itu tetangga Jongin, lalu dia juga mendekati Jongin namun Jongin hanya menganggap nya teman biasa. Ya! Pasti itu lah kejadian sebenarnya.

"Hey Jongin, dan hai Kris." Jongin terkejut saat melihat sosok Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. Tadi malam seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Sehun mengantar nya pulang, kalau begini dia dan Kris bisa di curigai.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tak seperti Jongin, Kris malah terkesan santai dan biasa saja.

"Aku ingin menjemput kekasih ku saja. Ayo Jongin." Seru Sehun sambil mengamit jemari Jongin.

"Siapa kekasih mu? Aku rasa tidak ada Irene di sini?"

"Hah... kau masih cemburu rupanya." Dengan santainya Sehun menarik Jongin kemudian merangkulnya. Jongin tidak tinggal diam, dia menurunkan tangan Sehun dari bahu nya.

"Jadi Jongin, ingin ikut dengan ku atau Sehun?" Ujar Kris sambil mengayunkan kunci mobil nya.

"Aku i-"

"Dia ikut denganku." Tangan Jongin tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Sehun, dan secepat kilat mereka sudah berada di dalan mobil Sehun.

"Aku tak mau pergi dengan mu!" Seakan tuli, Sehun pun menjalankan mobil nya menuju arah sekolah. Dia bahkan mengambil jarak terjauh ke sekolah, hanya untuk berduaan lebih lama dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa kita belum sampai juga?"

"Kau tak suka berduaan denganku? Kau tau banyak wanita yang bahkan rela menjilat lantai demi satu mobil dengan ku. Kau seharusnya lebih bersyukur." Jawab Sehun pede.

"Kau seharusnya menumpangi mereka saja." Balasan datar dari Jongin membuat Sehut terkisap. "Maaf."

Karena mulutnya sudah gatal, Sehun pun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa berhenti?!" Ujar Jongin kesal.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kau harus mendengar penjelasan ku Jongin." Awal nya Jongin berniat kabur, namun dia kalah licik dari Sehun. Karena pria itu telah mengunci pintu mobil nya, berteriak pun tak akan berguna. Tak akan ada yang menolongnya jika jalanan sepi seperti itu.

"Soal malam itu, aku memang melakukan seks dengan Irene. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebih." Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya karena Sehun kembali membahas masalah itu. Padahal Jongin kan sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya.

"Tapi kau harus tau alasan ku melakukan itu Jongin. Aku melakukan nya untuk mu."

"Kau bodoh? Kenapa kau menjadikan ku alasan untuk bercinta?" Sehun pasti sedang mabuk sekarang, pikir Jongin.

"Karena Irene tidak sebaik yang kau pikir Jongin. Dia itu perempuan yang licik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjelek-jelekan seorang wanita setelah kau meniduri nya? Apa aku akan kau perlakukan seperti itu jika kau sudah meniduriku?" Sehun menggeleng keras. Diambil nya kedua tangan Jongin untuk di genggam.

Dia mengusap punggung tangan Jongin lalu kemudian mengecupnya. Jongin hanya diam karena sebenarnya ia ingin mendengarkan sebuah alasan logis dari mulut Sehun.

"Dia bilang jika aku tak menurutinya saat itu, dia akan mencelakakan mu Jongin."

"Tapi Irene tak mungkin seperti itu..."

"Kau boleh bertanya pada Namjoon atau pun Kris betapa gila nya wanita itu. Dia terlalu terobsesi dengan ku. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan ku untuk memutuskannya." Jongin kira Sehun berbohong, namun saat menatap mata pria itu Jongin hanya dapat menemukan kejujuran di dalamnya.

"Tapi tidak mungkin. Dia baik sekali dengan ku Hun."

"Mungkin dia sudah berubah Jongin, tapi aku mohon... jangan terlalu dekat atau pun percaya pada nya. Aku tak ingin dia menyakitimu." Tanpa sadar kepala Jongin mengangguk. Kata-kata Sehun seakan menghipnotisnya. Dan selanjutnya adalah scene dimana Sehun membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukan nya.

"Jadi kau sudah percaya dengan ku bukan?" Jongin kembali mengangguk.

"Berarti kita sudah resmi berpacaran mulai hari ini." Mata Jongin membola, kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap si pria tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kalau soal pernyataan mu yang itu aku belum percaya. Bagaimana jika kau hanya ingin meniduriku saja?" Sehun berdecak. "Untuk apa aku menginginkan tubuh datar mu itu Jongin? Toh jika aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya, aku hanya perlu membiusmu dan _tara_! Langsung meniduri mu saat itu juga."

"Aku tidak datar. Lalu kenapa kau m-menyukai ku?" Tanya nya malu-malu.

"Karena kau adalah Kim Jongin?" Sehun tersenyum bodoh dan itu membuat Jongin ikut terbawa suasana. "Baiklah."

"Baiklah apa? Kau menerimaku?" Jongin mengangguk malu. Setelah melihat anggukan dari Jongin, Sehun segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan pergi ke luar mobil.

Pria itu berdiri tepat di pinggir jalan raya lalu berteriak, "Kim Jongin adalah milikku!" Sementara Jongin sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

Jongin harap semua ucapan Sehun itu benar. Karena dia sudah benar-benar jatuh pada pesona pria itu. Pria yang awalnya ia benci, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu ia puja. Namun jika semua yang di ucapkan Sehun adalah sebuah kebohongan, maka Jongin akan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pengalaman terindah yang pernah ia miliki.

End

Note: mau sampe sini dulu, atau di lanjutin??


	14. Kesebelas

Setelah pernyataan cinta konyol itu, Sehun dan Jongin segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah. Dan beruntung bel masuk bertepatan dengan kedatangan mereka sehingga mereka tidak perlu di hukum karena terlambat.

Jongin masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah sumringahnya. Namun dia terkejut saat melihat wajah bahagia Chanyeol meskipun si pria caplang itu terus-terusan menatap layar ponsel nya.

"Chan!"

"Hai Jong!" Chanyeol membalas dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum sumringahnya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mu? Mau cerita?" Tanya Jongin antusias.

"Kemarilah." Jongin mendekatkan kuping nya pada bibir Chanyeol. "Aku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun." Bisik nya.

"APA?!" Semua siswa menoleh saat mendengar teriakan dari Jongin. Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengusap-usap telinga nya yang mendengung karena teriakan sang gadis yang tepat di depan wajahnya itu.

"Maafkan aku hehe." Jongin mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada seluruh siswa di kelasnya, lalu setelah itu kembali menghadap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalian kan tidak pernah dekat."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mendekatinya sebelum aku tau dia dekat dengan Sehun. Aku memang sempat berhenti mendekatinya saat itu, tapi kami kembali dekat saat seminggu yang lalu." Otak Jongin mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Lalu kapan kalian resmi berpacaran?"

"Kemarin. Dia bahkan jadi orang yang pertama kali mengakui perasaannya pada ku." Ingin sekali Jongin memukul wajah bodoh milik Chanyeol, tapi dia tahan karena tak ingin menghancurkan mood sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa aura wajahmu terlihat berbeda hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol balik. Jongin menangkupkan kedua pipinya. "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Kau bilang tak ada rahasia diantara kita berdua. Jadi cepat ceritakan padaku!"

"Nanti saja. Aku akan ceritakan semua nya padamu nanti."

"Baiklah. Jika kau bohong, aku akan memusuhimu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya. "Oh iya. Selamat ulang tahun! Aku sudah menaruh kado di laci mu." Lanjutnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Terima kasih Chan!" Jongin memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat. Tak lama kemudian semua teman-temannya mulai mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada nya, yang di balas kata 'Terima kasih' malu-malu ala Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau tau jika aku menginginkan hoodie itu? Aku suka sekali Chan." Jongin terus saja membicarakan tentang kado yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol pagi tadi.

"Kita memiliki selera yang sama Jong. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk menebaknya."

ㅡㅡ

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kantin. Namun Sehun datang secara tiba-tiba lalu memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Astaga Sehun!" Chanyeol menatap gerakan aneh antara Sehun dan Jongin. Dari Sehun yang memeluk Jongin, hingga Jongin yang tak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"Kenapa kalian jadi seintim ini?"

"Jongin, kau tak memberitahu Chanyeol?" Baru saja Jongin akan membuka mulutnya, Sehun segera memotongnya. "Kami berpacaran."

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah datar dan Jongin dapat menangkap aura gelap yang menguar dari Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Cha-"

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku tidak menganggap ku sebagai sahabat mu lagi." Chanyeol berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Jongin yang terus memanggil namanya.

Jongin menghempaskan kedua lengan Sehun, lalu berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Para siswa yang berada di koridor itu pun sempat terkisap saat melihat sikap berani yang Jongin lakukan pada Sehun. Namun Jongin tak peduli, Chanyeol lebih penting untuk nya.

"Chan aku bisa jelaskan! Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya pada mu, tapi si pucat itu tiba-tiba datang dan menjelaskannya sebelum aku melakukannya." Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Pria itu berbalik menghadap Jongin dengan wajah datar nya.

"Oke aku terima. Tapi untuk hari ini, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku." Mata Jongin membulat. Bibirnya ia poutkan, tanda tak menyukai usulan Chanyeol.

Jongin memeluk lengan panjang Chanyeol lalu berteriak heboh. "Tidak mau!"

"Sana Jong!"

"Tak mau. Mengapa kau jahat sekali Chan?" Ujar Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jongin kau kenapa?" Irene bertanya khawatir saat melihat Jongin memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan wajah sedih.

"Raksasa ini ingin memusuhi ku!" Irene menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Mengapa kau berubah jadi laki-laki jahat seperti ini Chan?" Kini giliran Irene yang memukuli lengan Chanyeol yang tidak di peluk Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan! Siapapun tolong singkirkan 2 anak kecil ini dari ku?!" Seru Chanyeol entah kepada siapa. Yang jelas semua orang di sana hanya mentertawakan aksi ke 3 orang itu. Sungguh Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang raksasa dengan 2 kurcaci yang terus menempelinya.

"Sehun ambil kekasih mu ini sebelum aku melemparkan nya keluar jendela." Ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik jendela besar yang berada di sampingnya. Namun Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, karena menurutnya Jongin begitu imut saat ini.

"Aku akan berhenti memukul mu jika kau berjanji untuk tidak memusuhi Jongin!"

"Ya aku janji. Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku." Irena dan Jongin menghentikan aksi mereka, kemudia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah puas.

"Sekarang ayo kita ke kantin! Go go!"

ㅡㅡ

"Jadi kalian berpacaran sekarang?" Sehun mengangguk pasti untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Mereka pun akhirnya duduk di meja kantin setelah 5 menit berdebat untuk menentukan posisi tempat duduk yang mereka ambil.

"Kalian berpacaran?!" Jongin tersedak nasinya saat mendengar seruan Irene.

"Iya. Aku dan Jongin, berpacaran." Jongin segera menyikut perut Sehun yang duduk di samping kiri nya. Takut-takut Jongin melirik reaksi Irene, bagaimana pun kan Sehun dan Irene baru saja tidur bersama beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Selamat kalau begitu. Kalian sangat serasi. Dan semoga saja Jongin bisa menghentikan sifat playboy Sehun." Irene tersenyum saat mengakhiri kalimat nya. Saat melihat itu Jongin sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Sehun saat di mobil pagi tadi. Orang sebaik Irene tidak mungkin melakukan hal sejahat itu. Mungkin Sehun saja yang berdalih dengan menyeret nama Irene.

"Hai semua..."

"Baekhyun?" Irene berdesis tak suka saat salah satu wanita yang pernah dekat dengan Sehun itu bergabung ke meja mereka. Namun anehnya, Baekhyun tidak menghampiri Sehun seperti dugaan Irene, gadis itu malah duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan, pacar Chanyeol." Irene menunjukan duck face nya ketika mendengar pengenalan dari Jongin itu.

"Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?! Apa kalian sedang pamer pada ku?"

"Maka nya segeralah cari pacar." Celetuk Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir menyukai seseorang itu mudah? Aku saja belum bisa melupakan orang ini sepenuhnya." Tunjuk Irene pada Sehun.

Irene mendorong kursi yang ia duduki, lalu membersihkan peralatan makannya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Dia tidak cemburu pada Chanyeol. Dia hanya tak suka jika Baekhyun disini, bergabung dengan mereka. Jangan lupa kan fakta bahwa Baekhyun lah penyebab Irene dan Sehun putus.

 _'Dasar 2 jalang bodoh! Dia pikir aku hanya diam saja melihat tingkah laku nya? Akan ku habisi kalian satu-satu.'_

"Makan lah..."

"Iya." Setelah kepergian Irene, Baekhyun sedikit kehilangan nafsu makannya. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk sup di mangkuknya, tanpa berniat memakannya.

"Jangan pikirkan omongan Irene. Dia memang seperti itu." Sehun berujar kalem. Sehun sempat kasihan dengan Baekhyun, karena Sehun sudah memanfaatkan gadis itu agar dapat lepas dari Irene.

"Makanlah. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan Irene. Dia pasti sedang PMS hati ini." Kini giliran Jongin yang menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat mendengar nya.

"Irene sunbae pasti marah padaku. Aku seharusnya tak pernah bergabung ke meja kalian."

"Hey, kau itu kekasih ku. Kenapa kau tak boleh menghampiri ku? Jongin benar, mungkin Irene sedang PMS hari ini." Setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mulai merasa sedikit tenang dan mulai memakan makan siangnya.

"Hari ini kau ke rumahku kan?"

"Ya. Tapi maaf aku tak bisa mengajar lama." Karena ibu angkatku akan datang malam ini- sambung Jongin dalam hati.

"Baiklah."

"Jongin sunbae menjadi tutor Sehun oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Iya. Jongin sudah menjadi tutorku selama 2 bulan terakhir ini."

"Jongin sunbae pasti pintar sekali. Aku juga ingin di ajari."

"Boleh saja. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajari mu." Chanyeol senang melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan juga Jongin. Mereka menjadi sangat akrab dan dekat. Chanyeol senang karena Jongin memiliki satu teman lain selain dia dan Irene sekarang.

ㅡㅡ

Senyum Jongin melebar setelah melihat hasil test yang Sehun kerjakan saat di sekolah. Sehun mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk mata pelajaran Sejarah. Meskipun hanya test mingguan, tapi ini sudah menjadi kemajuan pesat untuk Sehun.

"Nilai mu sempurna!"

"Kenapa kau sesenang itu?" Berpacaran dengan Jongin tidak membuat Sehun berhenti bersikap dingin. Lihat saja, bagaimana balasan nya pada Jongin yang terkesan datar dan cuek.

"Bukan kah ini hebat?! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat nilai bagus di hasil ujian mu."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sebagai hadiah nya, aku akan meliburkan mu hari ini dan kau bisa latihan basket."

Dengan senyum yang terus terkembang, Jongin mulai merapihkan peralatan tulisnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah alasan Jongin saja karena sedari tadi Kris sudah mengiriminya pesan jika ayah dan ibunya akan pulang sebentar lagi. Bukannya tanpa alasan, rumah mereka masih begitu berantakan karena Jongin tak sempat merapihkan nya sejak 2 hari lalu.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tubuh Jongin hampir saja melewati pintu kayu itu, jika saja Sehun tidak menegurnya.

"Hey aku memberimu waktu libur. Bukannya kau harus berlatih basket? Pergilah..."

"Itu sudah tak penting lagi untuk ku." Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Pintu yang awalnya Jongin buka, kini di tutup kembali oleh Sehun.

Grep

Sehun memeluk dan mengendusi leher Jongin, hingga gadis itu bergerak tak nyaman.

"S-sehun ak-aku rasa kita-"

"Kenapa kaku sekali sayang,hm? Seperti baru pertama kali saja." Hey, Jongin bahkan baru pertama kali di cium di pipi kemarin. Mana mungkin dia pernah di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Lepas!" Jongin mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melepas rengkuhan Sehun itu.

"Ini memang pertama kalinya ada seorang pria kurang ajar padaku, dan itu kau! Aku pulang."

 _Cklek_

 _Brakk_

Sehun menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa jika Jongin itu lebih polos dari anak TK. Mana mungkin dia pernah berbuat seperti itu dengan pria lain.

"Aku hampir saja memperkosa seorang gadis. Astaga."

Tbc

oke ini di lanjut...


	15. Keduabelas

_Cklek_

"Apa ibu sudah pulang?"

"Untung nya belum. Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku harus mengajar Sehun dulu." Kris hanya mengangguk cepat. Masalah yang harus mereka hadapi sekarang lebih penting.

"Aku sudah membersihkan ruang tamu, kau hanya perlu mencuci piring." Jongin pun mengikuti instruksi Kris dan pergi ke dapur.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Tadi siang Namjoon datang dan mencoba untuk memasak sesuatu, tapi aksinya malah jadi menghancurkan dapur." Jongin jadi ingin mengumpat rasanya. Apa-apaan tumpukan piring dan penggorengan ini? Mustahil untuk membersihkan dalam waktu sejam. Belum lagi noda makanan yang tersebar dimana-mana.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua nanti." Gumaman Jongin membuat bulu kuduk Kris seketika berdiri.

Skip

Pekerjaan merekapun akhirnya selesai tepat waktu dan semenit kemudian kedua orang tua mereka pun datang. Mata tajam nyonya Wu menelisik setiap sudut rumah, mencoba untuk mencari kesalahan yang kedua anaknya perbuat saat ia tidak berada dirumah.

"Sepertinya kau membersihkan rumah dengan baik. Sekarang bereskan pakaian yang ada di koper kami."

Dengan patuh Jongin mulai membuka koper itu satu persatu. Tak lupa memisahkan antara pakaian kotor dan juga pakaian baru. Setelah itu dia memasukkan semua pakaian bersih kedalam kamar kedua orang tua angkatnya, dan juga mencuci baju kotor yang mereka kenakan saat liburan.

Saat Jongin sedang menunggu pakaian di mesin pengering, Kris datang dengan membawa segelas coklat panas untuk nya.

"Kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Ya. Tapi coklat panas mu sudah sedikit menghilangkannya. Terima kasih." Jongin tersenyum tulus kepada saudaranya itu.

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Maafkan sikap ibu dan ayah kepadamu selama ini. Mereka sudah sangat menyiksamu selama kau berada disini." Jongin menepuk punggung Kris saat melihat pemuda itu tertunduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Aku rasa ini memang sudah takdirku untuk terus bekerja keras seperti ini. Kau jangan khawatir." Kris memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan erat. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan semua energi nya kepada Jongin.

Namun hal itu tak luput dari mata sang ibu. Ibu Kris yang awalnya ingin mengikuti Kris secara diam-diam, malah dikejutkan dengan pemandangan aneh yang dilakukan oleh anaknya. Pertanyaan nya, sejak kapan Kris menjadi begitu dengan dengan Jongin?

 _'Inilah yang aku takutkan jika kau ada disini Jongin.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun sibuk menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu mini yang ada di kamar nya. Dia mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongin sejak sejam yang lalu, namun belum juga di balas oleh si gadis berambut panjang itu. Jangankan di balas, dibaca saja tidak. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sehun khawatir setengah mati. Dia juga terus menyalahkan tingkah bar-bar nya pada Jongin tadi. Jika saja dia tidak kurang ajar seperti itu, Jongin pasti tidak akan marah padanya.

Sehun kembali meraih poselnya. Kali ini dia akan mencoba untuk menghubungi Jongin. Namun telpon nya juga tidak diangkat sama sekali. Apa mungkin Jongin marah dan akan memutuskan nya?

"Tidak! Itu tak boleh terjadi."

Sehun buru-buru bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobil nya. Dia akan ke apartement Jongin.

Sehun merutuki kebodohannya. Dia bahkan hanya tau bangunan apartement Jongin, tapi dia tidak tau dimana unit Jongin berada. Namun seperti mendapat pencerahan, setelah beberapa menit terdiam di dalam mobil Sehun dapat melihat sosok gadis yang mirip dengan Jongin di sekitar pintu utama apartemen. Tidak mau membuang-buang kesempatan, Sehun segera turun dari mobil nya dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Jongin."

"Maaf anda siapa?" Sialan! Sehun salah orang rupanya. Setelah meminta maaf pada wanita itu Sehun pun kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya.

 _'Bagaimana jika sampai esok pagi Jongin tidak juga keluar? Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? Lalu menjelaskannya saat di sekolah besok? Ya, benar benar. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja.'_

Setelah berperang dengan hati dan juga pikiran nya, Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menyelesaikan masalahnya keesokan hari saja.

.

.

.

Jongin tak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya sehingga Irene mendadak menjauhinya sejak kemarin. Saat berpapasan di lorong pun wanita cantik itu hanya akan melewatinya tanpa ada senyum sedikit pun. Kata Chanyeol, mungkin Irene masih belum terbiasa jika Baekhyun dan Sehun menjadi bagian dari mereka bertiga.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, Jongin jadi membayangkan kejadian kemarin. Bulu kuduk Jongin tiba-tiba meremang. Kejadian kemarin itu sangat mengejutkan bagi Jongin, dan jujur saja itu adalah pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh lawan jenis.

"Jongin!" Gadis itu hampir saja tersandung dengan kaki nya sendiri karena mundur secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau... mau apa?" Tanyanya takut-takut. "Aku ingin minta maaf untuk masalah kemarin."

"Aku maafkan." Setelah bergumam tak jelas Jongin segera membalikkan badannya untuk kabur dari hadapan kekasih nya itu. Namun Sehun membaca pergerakannya lebih cepat dari yang ia pikirkan, pria itu menahan tangan Jongin tepat sebelum Jongin berlari.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu!"

"Mana ada orang yang memaafkan seperti itu?"

"Ada!"

"Siapa?"

"Aku. Kenapa kau tak suka? Kalau begitu kita put-" sebelum Jongin selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sehun telah lebih dulu membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan pernah berani untuk mengucapkan kata itu Jongin. Aku memperingatkan mu." Peringatnya datar. Mau tak mau Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, karena seketika Sehun memberikan tatapan menusuk padanya.

"Kalau begitu masuklah ke kelasmu. Istirahat nanti temui aku di kantin, oke!" Itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu pergi seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Sehun.

 _'Aneh. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah disini? Kenapa malah aku yang ketakutan seperti ini? Hahh sialan!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Nafsu makan menggebu-gebu yang ia rasakan saat dikelas kini tengah menguap seiring dengan aura gelap yang Sehun keluarkan saat dia sampai dikantin tadi.

 _'Kemana perginya Sehun yang kemarin?'_ Batin Jongin pilu.

"Makan."

"Ya!" Tanpa sadar Jongin menjawabnya dengan nada seperti seorang tentara. Tangan nya menggenggam sumpit dengan gemetar.

"Hari ini kau tak perlu mengajari ku. Aku harus berlatih untuk turnamen minggu depan."

"Hah?"

"Kau tak terima?" Jongin segera menggoyangkan telapak tangannya, "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Jongin kau dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah." Jongin hampir saja berteriak kegirangan saat seorang murid dari kelasnya datang untuk memberitahunya informasi tersebut.

"O-oh baiklah, aku segera kesana. S-sehun aku pe-pergi dulu."

Skip

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan." Ternyata disana bukan hanya ada kepala sekolah saja, tetapi tuan Oh.

"Kebetulan tidak ada yang kulakukan. Jadi aku bisa lekas kemari." Bohong nya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu duduklah. Ada yang Tuan Oh ingin katakan padamu."

"Ini upahmu Jongin." Jongin menerima amplop coklat berisikan uang dari Tuan Oh sesaat setelah ia duduk.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Sehun? Cukup baik atau malah menurun?"

"Perkembangan Sehun sungguh baik." Balas Jongin sesopan mungkin.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku rasa kau bisa berhenti mengajarnya dari sekarang." Mata Jongin membulat. Apa Tuan Oh baru saja memecatnya? Tapi kenapa?

"Aku tahu kalian tengah berkencan Jongin." Rahang Jongin hampir saja jatuh saat mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari ayah Sehun itu.

Apakah hubungan nya harus berakhir sampai disini? Seperti drama-drama yang ibu Kris tonton selama ini? Apakah ayah Sehun tidak ingin anaknya berpacaran dengan orang miskin seperti Jongin? Atau sebenarnya Sehun sudah dijodohkan dengan wanita lain?

"Aku minta maaf Tuan Oh. Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan Sehun." Bukannya memaki Jongin, Tuan Oh malah tertawa cukup keras.

"Kau menonton terlalu banyak drama Jong. Aku tak akan menyuruh kalian putus." Dahi Jongin berkerut. Jika bukan karena hal ini, mengapa Tuan Oh memecatnya?

"Lalu kenapa anda memecat saya?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, perkembangan Sehun cukup meningkat. Aku rasa tugasmu sebagai tutor juga telah selesai. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika kau terus menjadi tutor Sehun, namun mengetahui fakta kalian berkencan membuatku khawatir. Aku tahu bagaimana sifat anak itu. Dia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu."

Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan dari Tuan Oh itu. Seketika ingatannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin. Belum lagi sifat dingin Sehun yang sepertinya sudah kembali. Bisa-bisa Jongin stress sendiri karena perubahan drastis sifat Sehun tersebut.

"Ah seperti itu. Aku setuju kalau begitu." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Soal masalah ini, biar aku yang memberitahu Sehun nanti." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk kepada kedua orang disana.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas kalau begitu. Selamat siang."

Dengan langkah ringan Jongin mulai melangkahkan kaki nya. Tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah kelas. Dan dia akan menceritakan hal ini pada Chanyeol.

Dari kejauhan seorang wanita nampak begitu kesal saat melihat tingah laku ceria Jongin. "Dia itu terlalu polos atau memang bodoh. Dia pikir Sehun benar-benar menyukainya. Bodoh." Wanita itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku blazer nya.

 **To : 145xxx**

 _Kau terlalu membuang banyak waktu dengan acara merajukmu itu. Cepat selesaikan masalah ini. Karena aku tak ingin berbagi cinta lebih lama lagi._

 _Send_

Tak lama kemudian ponsel wanita itu bergetar.

 **From : 145xxx**

 _Aku hanya memancingnya bodoh, agar dia merasa tak enak dan bergantung padaku sepenuhnya. Setelah itu kita akan singkirkan dia. Jika perlu sampai ke neraka._

Tbc

Note: maaf karena telat updatenya. Karena seketika aku ngestuck dan gak tau mau ngetik apa. Btw mulai dari Chap ini udah masuk inti permasalahannya yah. Dan jangan bosen buat baca karena masih ada banyak chap yang nantinya bakal di update.

Sekian.


End file.
